The Platform Surfers
by JR Salazar
Summary: Chapter 14a up What if...Ran, Miyu, Aya, and Mami formed a surf band? Uh-oh, I see fame coming like a shot of greased lightning. Read this story, and give me your reviews!
1. Prologue: An interesting secret?

It came to me one Wednesday afternoon in September: How about I write a story about Ran, Miyu, Aya, and Mami playing surf music? I know they can sing, but I wondered how Shibuya would be if the Kogal Quartet (I refuse to call them a trio, since Mami is now in their company, making them a quartet) actually, well, played as a surf band, with some of their friends assisting them, as well as some other new characters. So, out this came.   
  
This story takes place just after all the main characters in GALS! Graduated from high school, and just before Miyu and Yamato get married (oops, spoiled it, sorry) in Hawaii. And before Ran kisses anybody! (e.g. the end of GALS!) If some of the situations that happened before this are incorrect, I apologize, I heard what happened at the end, so I decided to bend it a bit…  
  
This is a bit experimental, so feel free to review this, and based on your opinion and suggestions, I will add some more episodes to this fic. Well, enjoy!  
  
All GALS! characters are courtesy of Ms. Mihona Fujii, Ribon Magazine, and Studio Pierrot. All rights reserved, etc., etc., etc….  
  
******************************************************************************************  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 1  
Prologue: An interesting secret?  
  
"Ran! Dinnertime!"  
The call from her mother became too hard for her to resist. She hadn't eaten anything today, just 1 day removed from graduation, twirling the akameshu in her hair.  
"Coming, mom!"  
Ran Kotobuki's high school years had come and gone like the wind. She had so much fun with Satsuki and Rie, and of course, Miyu and Aya, and even with that Ikebukoro kogal Mami-rin. But Satsuki accepted a scholarship from Waseda, and Rie accepted one from Toudai, and the planned wedding between her brother and Miyu…the times were changing badly…and she still didn't want to kiss anybody yet. Kanari blue indeed, she thought.  
She gingerly came down the stairs, when suddenly, she saw…she couldn't believe her eyes…A FENDER STRATOCASTER!!? What would she do with this? She did take a music class while at Kounan, but she wasn't enveloped into that, nor did she care about her studies at all, yet she managed to graduate and succeed in the juken, but a Fender Stratocaster? Geez…  
"Mom, what is this!!?" she cried, a bit flabbergasted that she didn't see a banquet set out. Or some type of makeup set, or such. "Why did you…"  
"Because you have been doing so well, helping fix up the community, and making me and your dad proud, I decided to hand you my father's old, polished guitar," said Kiyoka, beaming with delight. "Don't you like it?"  
"But, mom, I don't even know how to play a guitar yet!"  
"Well, I can teach you how to play it…"  
"NO NO NO!!! I don't want to be sitting in my room, messing around with some stupid antique that I don't need! I'm going to my room." She ran up the stairs to her room, when…  
"Ah well, this guitar was used at your high school's graduation, with my permission, as well as at the Dicot concert that you and your friends attended. It was even auctioned at Sotheby's in Akihabara for $160,000... And just like the tradition of police officers, this was passed down from generations on my side of the family…and you don't want it? Oh my…and if you are popular with it, you won't have to be begging for money anymore"  
When Ran heard the "$160,000," and "no begging," she ran backwards towards her mom. "R-r-r-r-really?" she said, drooling.  
"Come. I'll teach you how to play it."  
  
Kiyoka led Ran to a small room downstairs in the basement, in which she had a key. "You have never seen this room, but now I'll show you, since you graduated…"  
"What about Sayo?" Ran said, holding the Fender guitar.  
"I already told her that we're going to the park to chat."  
"You liar," Ran said playfully, with a giggle. Her mom was like that at times.  
As Kiyoka opened the door, and turned the lights on, Ran started to have stars in her eyes. There were posters of every know artist in Japan, as well as some surf bands, which Kiyoka and Ran father Taizo took to fetish.  
"See that poster over there?" said Kiyoka, pointing to a picture of four old men, and above it, "The Ventures."  
"The…Ventures?" Ran said. "Why…that?"  
"Because my father was an avid Ventures fan. (He was old at the time, maybe into his 50's) He would play on the guitar you're holding and play songs like 'Walk-Don't Run,' 'Surf Rider,' 'Slaughter On Tenth Avenue,' and my personal favorite…'Sukiyaki.'"  
"'Walk-Don't Run,' 'Surf Rider,' 'Slaughter On Tenth Avenue'…so what's your point?" Ran asked, in question.  
"He wrote in his will and last testament that he will pass this Fender to you when he dies, and when you graduate from high school." A few tears were forming in Kiyoka's eyes when she mentioned her father.  
"Mom…" Ran said, trying to comfort her.  
"So now, you have this guitar to play with, as a supplement to preparing for the police or whatever you want to do, but…you must not damage it, or else…"  
"Or else what?…" she said quizzically.  
Kiyoka said sternly, "Or else you have to leave the house for good."  
"L-l-l-l-leave the house!!? NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ran squealed, clutching her mom, bawling wildly. (author: think Tsukino Usagi…-_-) "Please let me stay, I'm so poor, poor, poor, poor, poooooor, hmmmmmm…."  
"All right, all right, just let go of me," said Kiyoka with a grin, and Ran complied, "and let me show you how to use this. I'm used to playing a Fender Ventures' style, like this."  
She played a few riffs of "Walk-Don't Run," as well as Wipe Out.  
"Kakoii! That's awesome! I can't believe you can actually play that!"  
"I've been trained well," said mother with a straight face. "Now, you try."  
Ran tried to strum, but as she strummed, it was so out of tune, that…"Okay, okay, Ran, maybe you need a little bit of practice…"  
"Mom, I'm trying but…I don't even care about an instrument like this…(and I should be going to that karaoke bar, damn)…can I leave now?"  
"Not yet. You must learn how to play "Walk-Don't Run" first."  
"Oh, crap…"  
"Remember, this guitar now goes everywhere you go…"  
"THAT TOO!!? I've already have enough to carry, with my purse, now this?"  
"Ah, but there is a case that goes with that."  
She pointed to Ran a big, yet cute-lloking pink guitar case, decorated with hibiscus decorations, pretty flower motifs, and had Ran's full name written on it, in Japanese and English.  
"Wow!" Ran said, stars (author: those circles with the crosses/stars in them) forming in her eyes. "I guess I can keep this after all."  
"Also, there is a feature, that changes the look of the guitar itself, it can also double as a koto. Watch this." Kiyoka presses a button next to the volume tuner on the guitar, and it changed itself into a koto, although it looked more like a cross between the two.  
"Whoa…this isn't no ordinary Stratocaster…"  
"You can press it back to it's original form," she said, pressing the same button to change it back to the guitar, "and you can change the color of it too." Kiyoka turned a small pink knob next to the whammy bar, and it changed colors.  
"Okay, okay, okay, I want it, I want it, I want it!!!"  
"Here you go, Ran," Kiyoka said, as she gave the case with guitar/koto inside to Ran. "Keep it nice and tight in your room…"  
"Sankyu, mom!"  
  
As Ran dragged the instrument to her room, Taizo saw her and he said back to his wife, "Good work, Kiyoka."  
She let out a puff of relief.  
"Of course, I wanted to get that one out of the room anyway."  
  
END OF PROLOGUE  
******************************************************************************************  
  
So, what do you folks think? E-mail me at res0phrv@verizon.net, and tell me what do you guys think? In the next installment, Ran shows her instrument to Aya and Miyu at Mami's rather swanky mansion (they were invited to her house-actually, they can come anytime. As well as their friends and family. I'm assuming that at the time Ran and Mami aren't rivals just like they used to be, although sometimes they like to argue a bit.) But then Rei, Yamato, Yuuya, and even Tatsuki arrive, and suddenly…Oh, I'm spoiling it for you, so check it out, in Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Invitation

This took me about 2 weeks to write. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way, so enjoy! I put my personal touch to this. This took me a while to think…  
  
*crack* here we go! -Jo-Ryan  
  
***************************************  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 2  
  
Invitation  
  
"Invitation?" questioned Ran to Miyu as they were eating breakfast. Normally, a conversation at 5:00 in the morning was unusual, but apparently, the two had loss of sleep, for some unspecified reason…  
  
"Uh-huh. We get to see Mami's mansion today, and there's a party, too!"  
  
"Mami…rin? In…Ikebukoro?"  
  
"Of course, Ran-chan! Don't you want to see it?"  
  
"Miyu, as much as I want to be wealthy and be free of my parents, my gut is telling me that I don't want to live really wealthy. I don't know why…(and I still have a bit of a grudge against her, only because she gets so obnoxious at time…)"  
  
"Conscience, conscience, conscience. It's all in you. (Well, you're obnoxious as well!)"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She paused for a moment, then said, "Hey, Miyu, wanna see something cool?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's over in my bedroom. Let's go."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Whoa. A bit of a mess here, Ran-chan."  
  
"Here…it…" Straining, she pulled out the case. "…is!"  
  
"Chou cute! What is it?"  
  
Ran, exasperated as usual, said, "Nani!!? You haven't seen a guitar before?"  
  
"…oh. Why did you want to show me that?"  
  
"Cause this sucker here…is a family heirloom!" she proclaimed, striking one of those heroic poses. (author: Oy…)  
  
"…heirloom? You mean…"  
  
"Actually, this was bought from an auction some years ago, and it still looks fresh. Mom and dad sure know how to keep these antiques new, y'know."  
  
"But…Ran-chan…what is the real reason why you want to show me this? I've seen guitars before…"  
  
"I'm going to try play Walk-Don't Run on this baby."  
  
"Walk...-Don't Run? Ran…"  
  
"And I'm gonna make big bucks with it. I'm gonna be a GAL that can not only sing, but play music! Hee, hee! The next shining star in Japan!" Saying this put a smile on her face, maybe even an evil smile…  
  
"I thought your parents told you that you were going to join the police."  
  
"Huh!!?" Sweat drops were coming down her forehead. "Oh, yeah, I forgot that. But-"  
  
"And don't you even now how to play the guitar?"  
  
"Wha…" Now she was getting a bit exasperated again…eruption alert, eruption alert…  
  
"And you need a manager, sign with a record company, have a band to back you up, and…"  
  
"Won't you just SHUT UUUUUUUP!!? No one's gonna stop me from being the next star in Japan! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Her laugh became a chuckle, which eventually became a sigh of despair. "Oh crap, I don't know how to play music that well. I'm doomed," she said, her brutal honesty ripping her a bit.  
  
"It's okay, I can help you. I have a synthesizer at home, which I rarely use, and-"  
  
A flower popped out of Ran's head. "Really??? You'll help me?"  
  
"What are friends for? I can't leave you alone. Next to Yamato-kun, you're my most favorite companion that can't be replaced!" She said this while hugging Ran tightly.  
  
"Okay, then, but…what about…"  
  
"Aya? I'm gonna ask her if one of the courses she studied involved music. I think…it could be, she could play, too…"  
  
"A POSSIBILITY? Yes, yes, yes! Me, Miyu, and Aya. A trio! Yay!" Ran celebrated like crazy (think: bouncing off the walls, tears forming in her big, jiggly eyes, you get the picture).  
  
"She still hasn't changed," Miyu said to herself, shaking her head, as she took out her cell phone.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Yuuya…why are we driving up and down Tokyo?" an exasperated Rei Otohata said to his comrade-in-arms. "And how come it's on MY motorcycle? You're only wasting gas."  
  
"Oh, lighten up for once, will ya," came the reply. "I'm telling ya, life after Meishou Daiichi is…um…what's that word?"  
  
"A blast?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah, that's it! A blast!"  
  
"Far from it, though…"  
  
"Ne, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, Yuuya, think about it. Ran's gonna be a police officer in a few years after she goes to college (author: I assumed that Ran-chan passed the juken and ended up at some school downtown), Miyu's gonna be marrying Yamato soon, and you've got Mami as your significant other…think about it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"GODDDAMIT, WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN!" shouted Rei. "Ignorant…"  
  
"I'm not ignorant, I'm just innocent."  
  
"Nani!!?"  
  
"…"  
  
Before you knew it, Rei's cell phone beeped. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Sup Rei."  
  
"Sup. Who is this?"  
  
"Grrr…don't you know? Yuuya's girlfriend…?"  
  
A pause, then…"oh. Yuuya, it's Mami."  
  
"Geez! Doesn't she know she can call from my cell phone?"  
  
"Didn't you say it was broken?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's broken." A wave of red blush swept Yuuya's face. "Moshi-moshi, Mami-chan?"  
  
"YUUUUUUYAAAAA!!! I'm inviting you and your friend to a tour of my house…"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"And I've got something cooking for you…" Her voice suggested something good for dinner, or maybe it was…? "It's very tasty.."  
  
"…Tasty?" He was feeling his temperature and pulse rising.  
  
"It's specially created by me and it's so good, you'll feel like you've died and gone to-"  
  
"WAAAAAAAIIIIII!!! I give up!!!"   
  
"It's not about giving up, it's about giving in."  
  
"Whatever, whatever!! Okay, Mami-chan! I'm coming with Rei-kun! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne, Yuuuuuuuya!"  
  
"So, what was that all about," said Rei, still with a straight face. He even added a small chuckle.  
  
"I heard you chuckling, Rei. We're heading to Mami's house immediately! LET'S GO!!!"  
  
"Wait, hold on, Yuuya, you're going too fast-" The love drive was pushing Yuuya out of control. Off they went. "Why did Mami have to come around. I don't get it."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Um, Ran-chan…what is this?" Miyu pointed to the pink case.  
  
"This?" She opened the case, revealing the guitar/koto. "This is my Fender Kotocaster! I thought it was a Stratocaster (author: I thought it was too…), but the Fender company several years ago decided to try some far-fetched creation, and this is the result."  
  
"So…this is the only one of its kind?"  
  
"As far as I know…mm-hmm."  
  
"WOW! How do you play this…Kotocaster whatchamacallit?"  
  
"It's basically a guitar, which, with the push of this button…will turn it into a koto!"  
  
"Ohhhh…but this doesn't look like a koto. It looks like half koto and half guitar."  
  
"Shut up! It too is a koto," said Ran in a dreamlike state, tears welling up in her eyes hysterically, with stars, "and I'm going to make money with it! Me, Ran Kotobuki, the Kotocaster idol, ready to rock your world! Oh, I am so smart! (heart)"  
  
"But, what I'm trying to say is…how do you play it?"  
  
"Watch me play Walk-Don't Run!" She turned it back to a guitar and strummed. "It goes like, AAA, then GGG, then FFF, then E, then…" She continued to strum it to herself, saying, "then C, Am, F, E, Am, and back to AAA, GGG, FFF, E, AAA, GGG, F, C, G, C, G, C, EEE…"  
  
Miyu clapped in amazement. "Wow, Ran-chan, you're good! How'd you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. It just popped out of my head while I was sleeping, and it stuck. I can only strum it, I've yet to pluck the notes. And that's the only song I can play well…" She was in deep thought, when suddenly…"Wait a minute! What the heck did I just play!!?"  
  
"Walk-Don't Run, right?"  
  
"Oh, and I thought I didn't know how to play this stupid thing! Geez!"  
  
"Ran…you're confusing yourself."  
  
"…"  
  
"I think you will not only make a good singer, but a good guitar player too!"  
  
"I will?…I WILL!!! Hahahahaha!!! That shows you what I can do, huh?"  
  
"Of course, but only due to a good night of oversleeping!"  
  
"Shut up!" she yelled, with a laugh. "Miyu…do you play an instrument?"  
  
"Um…my parents have a synthesizer in the basement, but it's kept clear away. I haven't even touched it yet."  
  
"Really! Then the time is now for you to take that synthesizer out of your crummy basement and bring it here! You're now a member of my band!" Her eyes were wide, filled with crosses.  
  
"All right Ran! But my basement is not crummy!" she said with a giggle.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"Oh, have you seen Aya? Is she outside?"  
  
"Hmmm…" She looked out the window for any girl wearing long shaggy hair and low eyes. "No, not yet."  
  
"Shoots. We're supposed to see her so that we can take the bullet train to Ikebukoro. Hmmm…" Her impatience was starting to get the best of her for a bit.  
  
"Oh, here she is! And she's running! Let's go! I'm taking my Kotomaster!"  
  
"But…Ran, isn't that heavy?"  
  
"No…it's…not!" She was strong, all right, but Miyu could see she was (actually) straining. "Oh, why did kaa-san have to give me such a heavy thing, stupid kaa-san…dammit." Eventually, she had to carry it with both hands.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Sup, you guys!" said Aya as she came inside.  
  
"Sup!" Ran and Miyu replied in unison.  
  
"Hey, um, Ran…what's that you have…carrying?"  
  
"It's a Kotocaster."  
  
"Kotocaster?"  
  
"Yeah. The only one of its kind."  
  
"The only one…?"  
  
"I guess you're not yourself today."  
  
"Huh? I'm not myself? For your information, I just came here to meet up with you so that we can head over to Mami's house. I heard it looks very wonderful there, with all those spoiled folks…I wish I was like them…"  
  
"You can, but I fear you may have to do that stupid escort thing again."  
  
"It was only a thought!"  
  
"Ran-chan, easy on her," said Miyu.  
  
"Listen, Aya," instructed Ran, "we are only there to see her house, to eat lunch there, and then we leave. That's it."  
  
"But, Ran, they have so much cho cool stuff to look at. Some even cost a million yen to purchase. (Mami's such a spoiled brat…I wish my parents were like that…humph.)"  
  
"I already told you, it's going to be quick. I don't want to spend a whole day in the house of my rival."  
  
"Oh, just put a sock in that grudge. Don't your relations with her ever come together?"  
  
She thought of saying, "Just a little bit," but instead, Ran said, "You think they've improved." Aya, however, could see through Ran's eyes, like Miyu, and she drew a "I know what you really want to say, now be honest" stares. Finally, Ran put the cat out of the bag again. "Okay, maybe we can stay there a bit longer."  
  
"YAAAAAY!!!" said Miyu and Aya, fists in the air.  
  
"But don't expect me to even draw a stare at Mami-rin. I want money, but not to be spoiled like her."  
  
"…"  
  
"Understood?"  
  
They both sighed in return, "Understood."  
  
"Good." Back to her genki state again… "Let's go…Aya, can you help me bring this thing?"  
  
"Sure. But why do you have to bring this Kotocaster whatchamacallit? It's too heavy for me."  
  
"I'll tell you later. Come on, help me out here. (dang, you have to echo Miyu's words too? Geh…)"  
  
"Okay." She carried part of the case, along with Ran, and the three of them headed for the station.  
  
"By the way, Miyu," asked Ran, "how come you accepted the invitation? Don't you hate her too?"  
  
"No, that's Harue. Mami's fine. I just wanted to see what she has. But if Harue comes, I'm going to…" She clenched her fists at the thought of her name. That bitch is going to get an ass-whooping from me if I see her, she thought.  
  
"Miyu…"  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai. Let's just go."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Okay, where are they?" She was growing impatient, dressed in a gold miniskirt and pink halter top. She looked at her watch once, twice, thrice, four, five, six, seven times before yelling, "Goddammit, where the hell are my friends…and that Kotobuki bitch!? Grrr…I've been waiting a long-ass time, and…oooooh! Yuuya's worrying me too." Her eyes were watering hysterically, not unlike Ran.  
  
"You looking for me?" Yuuya arrived, with Rei feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"Oh, Yuuya! I was hoping you'd be here!"  
  
"Uhhh…what happened? Did I win that stupid Grand Prix again?" said Rei, still dizzy. "Oh, it's only you, Mami. So, this your house?"  
  
"Yep," she said with glee.  
  
"Boring."  
  
"Are you calling my 50-million yen mansion boring? Grrr…why you…"   
  
She was about to lay a bit of a punch towards Rei, when Yuuya stepped in the middle. "Okay, you guys, heh, heh, I don't want you folks to be fighting." A big sweat drop was running down his forehead while he was flailing his arms. (author: dayum! I love to use the word "flail!")  
  
"Sweetie, please step back, or else I will punch you instead!"  
  
"O-o-okay, punch away."   
  
It was very frequent for Yuuya to digress/concede to his girl. It seemed very apparent that he was her "slave." But he didn't mind. Even though she acted a bit obnoxious, he still like her, primarily because she treated him as "number one" instead of "two." Sometimes that comment wanted to make him want to forget Ran-chan. He was still attracted to her, but he had to concede to Tatsuki, who would end up being Ran's soul mate. Or at least he thought. No matter how hard you try, you still don't know Ran-chan, he thought to himself. Her psyche is a bit of a hit-and-miss, like Tatsuki. Genki one day, steaming mad another, in a dreamlike state the next, the next day grim-faced, the next day sad (although she rarely let it out, that didn't mean that he didn't see her actually crying), and then the cycle would repeat again, with some minor periodical tweaks here and there, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle. Just a hit-and-miss.  
  
Mami was about to punch Rei, when she saw Yuuya in deep thought. "Yuuya, what are you thinking about?" she said, dropping her fist. Rei let out a little "phew" to himself.  
  
"Um, nothing in particular."  
  
She knew better. She knew Yuuya too well. "Are you thinking about that bastard Kotobuki again? If you are, I'm going to kick you in the…"  
  
"No, honestly, I am not! I'm just looking at your house, how beautiful it is…"  
  
"YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT KOTOBUKI-SAN! I KNOW IT!!" She repeatedly kicked him anyway, but in a semi-half-playful manner.  
  
"Itai," Yuuya whined. "Please, Mami-chan, stop. (let's do this in your bedroom instead? With the lights off? And no one to see us? [author: hint of ecchi. Lawd, I just felt like adding that.])"  
  
"…" came Rei's response. Sigh.  
  
"We're here!" came a trio of voices. One happy, another normal, another grim-sounding.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" came the response in unison.  
  
"Well…" said Ran quizzically, "…it was Miyu's idea."  
  
"HEY!" said Miyu, a bit winded. "You didn't need to come, if you didn't want to."  
  
"Well, you guys, we're all here," said Mami. "Let's go visit…the Honda estate!"  
  
"oh boy, here we go again…" an oh-so-flibberty (author: I couldn't find a fitting alternete to "exasperated") Ran digressed, as they stepped inside.  
  
****************************************  
"Aw, dayum, Mom! We're going to Shibuya again?" A 18-year old boy gleamed in delight when he heard the news, as the Tsukino family drove out of the garage from their 2-story complex in the Juuban section of Minato-ku. Obviously he didn't know how to drive yet.  
  
"Uh-huh, Shingo. Now, you and Usagi had better behave when we head to that 109 department store, or we're leaving immediately," Ikuko replied. Obviously her daughter didn't know either.  
  
"And don't get lost, either," added her husband Kenji.  
  
"We won't," came the (not-so-)innocent response.  
  
Usagi's heart felt a bit uneasy after that. Three years, and he still didn't come back home. "Mamo-chan…" she whispered. "Where are you…"  
  
"It's so cool to head over there, with all those para-para dancers there, and the games there, and the gals there, and…oooooohhhh!" His head was swelling with ecchi thoughts (author: oh, I used that word again) that Usagi playfully punched him. Suddenly, he saw a poster of a girl, it was large and on the billboard, next to the 109 building. A girl with brown-orange hair, and a red mesh.  
  
"Ran Kotobuki," Shingo read on the poster. "Shibuya's number-one kogal. The only unattainable queen. Accept no substitutes." He just shook his head. "How conventional. What are kogals anyway," he thought. "All I know is that they are prey for sexual abuse, even rape." Still, there was something about this person that made her…different. He then began to sink into a comatose fit of semi-unconsciousness as the white family van entered the parking lot of the 109 Department Store building, then into sleep.  
  
************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Many people I'd like to thank…  
  
Mihona Fujii-sama, of course.  
  
www.fanfiction.net for their generous accomodation.  
  
Ribon Magazine.  
  
Chiaki Nozomi for inspiring me to create something thoughtful, check out his series, "Forever," it is really good. It is under the GALS category!  
  
The Hachiko statue for being a meditative platform.  
  
Megumi Toyoguchi for giving me a feel for how a silly kogal sounds like.  
  
Dicot, Jungle Smile, Marou Mabura, Haruna Ikezawa…they sing so cool…  
  
Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, www.anime-fansubs.net, and many other people have made this possible as well. You all know who you are, domo arigato gozaimashita… 


	3. Finding Rhythm

I was gonna add more on this, but I kept it short, to set me up for the next chapters. It will be short chapters from here on out, as I'm concentrating more on "Shibuya Poetry." But I'm going to keep updating this again, right down the line.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**************************  
  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 3:  
Finding Rhythm  
  
**********************************  
"…and this one of my favorite rooms right here, beside my bedroom, of course."  
  
"Your…garage, Mami-rin?" Ran was scratching her head, but immediately her eyes widened at the cars that were present. So polished as shiny. She felt as if she wanted to drive a car, but she still didn't pass her test yet, nor did she care about driving anyway. "What about it, besides the cars?"  
  
"This." Mami pointed to a large drum set in the far right side, a few meters from the cars. "It was bought to me by my uncle Hideo, who happens to be a friend of a man by the name of Bob Bogle, at least that's what I know his name was…" Her voice trailed off, her eyes turning a bit blank.  
  
"Drum set, huh? Can you like, show how you play it?" Miyu was watching very intently.  
  
"Sure," she said, walking over and sitting down. "I don't play this often, as it upsets the neighbors across the street, as well, as, well, my…you know…" She points to two people doing a task outside.  
  
"Parents?" everyone else said in unison.  
  
"They don't approve of the drum set, but I can play it well. Watch."  
  
Starting with a simple beat, Mami did a little surf beat, then to rock, then to ska, then to jazz, back to rock, then to a cadence, then to jamming like crazy. All genres, all in 10 minutes. When she finished with a loud cymbal clash…SNAP!  
  
"Oh, shimatta, one of my sticks broke," she said. "That's the 17th time that's happened, and it's always the right stick."  
  
"Your right drumstick…17 times…?" Ran had a confused look on her face. Aya chuckled in embarrassment. Rei and Yuuya were drooling out of semi-consciousness.  
  
"Yep. Jealous?"  
  
"SHUT UP MAMIRIN! I BET YOU HAVE TO BEGGING FROM YOUR PARENTS TO GET YOU THAT MUCH STICKS!" Ran was hyperventilating from yelling.  
  
"For your information, Ran, I have a cache-full of…" She opened a brown case, which had…"NOTHING!? OH SHIT NO! I don't believe it. Ran is right for once. Damn her!" She turned hr back to let oout some tears of disgust. Ran shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Oh Mamirin, won't you even learn that the Queen of the GALS knows all the tricks you pull up your sleeve?"  
  
"Okay, Ran-chan, calm down," said Miyu.  
  
"It looks like your allowance is going to be reduced," said Rei, letting out a chuckle.  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YUUYA!" Mami lashed out a few sucker-punches at her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, hey, what the hell did I do!?" was the wimpy response. "I had nothing to do with this…itai! That hurts! Stop! STOP!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
"Ribon…magazine. Ewww…too many girls, and they look tacky," read little brother at the newsstands. Shingo, even though he was 18, still had an unflinching fit of virginity. His friends from Juuban Koukou sometimes teased him for his brattishness. It was weird. His older sister wasn't like that at all (well, 97.3% percent of the time), and he was still acting like a little brother screaming for attention. Of course he was. But he couldn't help it.  
  
"You know, Dad," said Usagi, "Tomorrow I have work at my place. This band named Indovoice wants to sign with my company. Can I drive on the way home, please?"  
  
"Sure, Usagi," Kenji replied with beaming enthusiasm. "It's only because your mom wants to but Versace here, and some HM."  
  
"And you can count on me and Mamo-chan to help you and Mom, ne?"  
  
"Um, I can manage myself…" Kenji was feeling a bit awkward, but maintained him composure as they continued walking through the 109 store.  
  
(author: Whoa! Since when did Chiba Mamoru actually have a taste for music? Lucky…)  
  
"You know what, everyone," said Ikuko, "Let's just head to Ikebukoro, they have good stuff, but at a much lower price. And let's drive around, too, ne?"  
  
"Sure," was the response.  
  
"Usagi, here are the keys. You drive," she said to her daughter, who ditched the buns and ponytails for a more disciplined hairdo, but with the heart sticking out from her hair.  
  
"Thanks Mom! Let's go!" a happy Usagi said.  
  
**********************  
  
"Um, Ran, why did you bring that stupid pink case," questioned Mami.  
  
"Because, I can play this," came the response of confidence.  
  
"There's nothing that Ran can't do," came the bored response in unison, save Mami, who only raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh really? Play me a riff," said Mami, playing the devil's advocate.  
  
Ran did, playing a few riffs, then segueing into Dicot's Aitsu, before finishing into a crazy pose.  
  
"I said a riff, not an entire fucking song!" she yelled, flailing her arms.  
  
"I was only proving my point, you devil's advocate," said Rai, sticking her tongue out in victory.  
  
"There's nothing that Ran can't do," went everyone else, even more bored.  
  
"Will you please stop ruining my moment!!?" she said, a welt forming on her head (author: you know, the one that looks like a x/cross…).  
  
"Oh, sorry," sweat drops coming down their foreheads.  
  
"Thank you. Whaddaya think, Mamirin?"  
  
"Impressive. Now all we need is a bass player, and another guitarist, and a keyboard player, and we're set," said Mami, trailing off before she snapped back into her own reality. "Hey, wait a minute! What am I saying! Are starting a band?!"  
  
"Precisely," she said, smiling.  
  
A pause, then, "Sure."  
  
It was sealed.  
  
******************  
END CHAPTER 3  
  
Next chapter…Usagi attempts to sign a deal with the fledgling band. Or at least tries to… 


	4. Audition

I'm gonna add a little bitta twista da lemin (my spelling's [intentionally] off) by adding Sayo here. At this point, the band is forming, and suddenly, Usagi comes around. Ho boy…  
  
Enjoy! -UH Local Boy  
  
************  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 4  
Audition  
  
"Ran, Mami, you're saying that both of you, me, and Miyu are gonna form a band?" Aya was feeling a bit skeptical on this. "But, where are the other instruments? I want to play bass, but…"  
  
"Here you go, Aya," Mami replied, handing the girl with the long shaggy hair what she requested. "Oh, and to your right, Miyu, is a couple of old keyboards. Hand-me-downs, if you will."  
  
"Cool." Apparently she had a couple of piano lessons when she was 6, before the word "gang" entered her mind. "It's been a while, though."  
  
"Don't worry, we have our trust, man," Ran said, plucking a few notes on her Kotocaster.  
  
"What should we play," Aya said. "I think we need to find some sheet notes…you know…that thing."  
  
"WHAT THING!!?" the others yelled.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!!!" Aya yelled, waving her arms like a chicken. "I can't play music without some notes to look at!"  
  
"Relax, Aya," Rei said with a chuckle. "Just try to jam a few chords or something."  
  
"Yeah, Aya, entertain us for once," Yuuya added.  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
Everyone was silent for about 10-15 minutes when…Usagi's van honked, making them jump.  
  
"Geh, don't scare me like that, you baka driver!" Ran yelled, waving her right arm. "Anyway, who are you?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi-san," came the cheery response. Upon hearing that name, Ran jumped back three feet. That name sounded pretty familiar. Tsukino Usagi!!? That that means she's that girl her fans call her as…  
  
"You're…S…S…S…Sai…"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!!!" Aya covered Ran's mouth, as she started to go crazy. Usagi had a confused look. Everyone stared at Ran, who basically had a half-drunk, half-insane look on her face. Finally, after a minute, Ran calmed down.  
  
"What's wrong with Ran-chan?" asked Yuuya to Mami.  
  
"That Kotobuki girl still has her sanity swept away," came the reply with a snarl.  
  
"Anyway," Usagi said, "I'm here to provide you guys with a deal to become stars and build your own future, after what I saw in your, um, exotic garage…"  
  
"It's not exotic, it's elaborate, Tsukino-san, and it cost me 10 million yen to construct it!" Mami yelled, waving her arms.  
  
"You mean your parents constructed it, Mamirin," said Ran.  
  
"Don't say things like that, Kotobuki!" she yelled back, still waving her arms. "Wait a minute…"  
  
"WE'RE GONNA BE STARS!!?" asked all the girls, stars in their wide eyes. Usagi grinned.  
  
"Come," she replied. "Bring your instruments, and put them in my van. I'll take you to my studio."  
  
"Sure!" said the girls in unison.  
  
"WAIT! MATTE! CAN SAYO COME TOO???" said a voice.  
  
"YEAH! AND MASATO AND NAOKI?" said two others.  
  
Ran looked behind her back, and it was…"Sayo? Masato? Naoki? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING HERE!!!!!? And you, Sayo! I thought you were supposed to stay at home, where you are safe!" Ran was very livid.  
  
"No, no, no! Sayo wants to join you guys and sing, sing, siiiiiiiiing!" She was also waving her arms and crying like a lost child.  
  
"See what you've done, Kotobuki?" said Mami. "You hurt your little sister's feelings. (Even though she's acting weird, too…damn these Kotobukis…)"  
  
"We also want to join you guys too!" said Naoki.  
  
"We can play!" said Masato, with his game face on.  
  
"Hey, Ran, let the little tykes in, will ya?" Miyu, grinning from ear to ear, was pulling Ran's leg. (author: No, literally! Really!)  
  
"They would make good singers," pondered Aya.  
  
"I could use a little money. I can play too," said Rei to himself.  
  
"What was that, Otohata-kun?"  
  
"Um, nothing…" he said, a sweat drop coming down his usually dry forehead.  
  
"It would be great to also help out too," Yuuya wondered. "Hey, if you let your little sister in, Ran-chan, can I join too?"  
  
"Number two…" Ran still hadn't lost her touch.  
  
"Let's all join!" said Miyu.  
  
"Hey, Ran-pyon, don't forget me!" It was…  
  
"Tatsukichi!" said Ran, hugging him. "Are you gonna help out too?"  
  
"Anything to please Your Majesty, Ran-pyon!"  
  
"Hey, minna," Ran said. "As co-leader of this group, along with Mamirin, all of you are now members of my group. Not everyone can fit in Tsukino-san's car, but since Tatsukichi also has a car, he can carpool, right, Tatuskichi?"  
  
"Um…uki?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. All right, we're going to her studios to get this going. Everyone with me?"  
  
"YES!" replied everyone else, raising their hands.  
  
"Okay, let's go! Oh, and Sayo?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Act your age, Sayo."  
  
"Okay, I will! Tachuuuuuu!"  
  
*********************************  
  
Serenity Studios was a tall, 5 story building located in the Azabu-Juban district, located just 3 minutes away from Usagi's house. It consisted of 15 recording rooms, each of the same size, a visitors center, a room where many collectibles by aidoru singers were kept for viewing, and the offices of Usagi, and her husband of 6 months, Chiba Mamoru. Both of them were given control of the studio from the late father of their close friend Furuhata Motoki. Motoki and his little sister Unazuki obviously were very busy with controlling the Crown Game Center, and had no time to foresee operations of Serenity Studios, so it was given to Usagi and Mamoru instead.   
At this point, the two of them had just begun setting up the studios. Motoki's father began Serenity Studios just less than a year ago, but his failing health prevented him from signing the first artists. This group that Usagi and Mamoru encountered was their first try at making something happen, as they failed many times, and if they did not find a suitable artist, Serenity Studios would either need a new owner, or fold.  
It was 2 in the afternoon, when the group entered Serenity Studios Recording Studio 1.  
  
"So, Kotobuki-san," asked Usagi to Ran, "what instrument do you play?"  
  
"This," she said, showing her Kotocaster.  
  
"Oh. Is it a shamisen?"  
  
"No, it's actually my mom's Kotocaster."  
  
"Kotocaster? What's a Kotocaster?"  
  
"It is an instrument that looks like a shamisen, but the neck is slightly wider, has twice as much strings, and you can either pluck it with the bachi that goes with it," she explained, showing her bachi lying in her Kotocaster's case, "or with the hand. My bachi is smaller than a shamisen's bachi, in which it allows more precise plucking and strumming. Bascially, a shamisen with the acoustics and feel of an electric guitar. With a whammy bar, too. I could car less about the bachi, so I just use my hand to pluck and strum it. Also, when I press this reddish pink button," she said, pointing to it, "it becomes a small koto. But I rarely use it as a koto, so…"  
  
"Who made it?"  
  
"Fender. They tried to make it for use in Japan, but they only made one copy, a proto one. I have it. It's in my hands." Tears of drunken happiness flowed down her googly eyes.  
  
"I…see. Well, let's get started. Do any other of your friends know how to play. Well, I know Honda-san plays the drums."  
  
"I can play bass," said Aya.  
  
"Rhythm guitar, and synthesizer," said Miyu.  
  
"We can also play guiitar, and other percussion," said Rei and Yuuya.  
  
"Backing vocals," said Sayo, Naoki, and Masato.  
  
"Excellent," said Usagi. "Yamazaki-san, Hoshino-san, everyone else, your instruments are located next to me. Please feel free to practice for about 30 minutes. We will be recording a demo tape of two songs, which me and my husband, Chiba Mamoru-san, will review to see if you are any good. The songs is your choice, but it must not exceed 10 minutes. I'll see you guys later in 30." She then left to another, closed area of the studio, which was her office. All was quiet for a few minutes.  
  
"Okay, what do we do now?" asked Aya.  
  
"Well," said Mami, "I found this pretty cool song by dicot called Aitsu. I have sheet music for this, I think it sound familiar to you."  
  
"Oh, I know that song, Mamirin!" exclaimed Ran. "My mom always sings that every time she does the dishes after work!"  
  
"Don't forget…Sayo sings that one too, tachuu!" exclaimed the girl with the two thick pink meshes.  
  
"Sayo…"  
  
"I think I know this song too," said Aya. She hummed the melody, and suddenly, it clicked.  
  
"Me too, I think this song is in my neck of the woods," pondered Miyu as Mami set up the drums and Ran plucked a few notes from the song. "But I can't play it on synthesizer or guitar well…hmmm…"  
  
"Well, I can," said Yuuya.  
  
"Since when do you listen to a band like dicot, Yuuya?" said Rei with a straight face.  
  
"This is a dicot song?" squealed Ran.  
  
"I'll show you how the melody goes. I think it's like this." Rei took a studio guitar, and played the "Trailblazer" melody and the chords with it. Mami kept rhythm. Suddenly Ran caught the flow and joined in too. Aya improvised on bass, smiling. Yuuya played the melody for the synthesizer.  
  
"YEAH!" shouted Mami. "I think we know how to get this A-side on the road!"  
  
"You think so, Mamirin?" asked Ran quizzically.  
  
"You better you bet, Kotobuki."  
  
"Well, I think we're ready. Tsukino-san, are you there?"  
  
"I just heard your jam," said Usagi. "Dicot? Aitsu"  
"Uh-huh," said the rest.  
  
"All right, I guess we're set! We're ready…one, two…"  
  
*******************  
  
The band opened up with Rei drilling an riff that sounded like a balalaika strumming, and then Ran took it higher, and Ran, Miyu, Aya, and Sayo sang, with Mami, Yuuya and Naoki backing up…(here is the translation in English, courtesy of Tetris No Miko, sankyu…)  
  
(Ran, Miyu, Aya, Sayo)  
Lately, whenever I've tried to do something, that guy's face pops up out of nowhere.  
He's got me on my guard around the clock.  
Okay! Now I can finally begin my work. But that guy shows up and interrupts me.  
I'm a hard, hard, hard, hard-working woman.  
But he's got my whole world turned upside-down.  
  
No matter what I try to do, I always end up thinking of her.  
I'm crazy about that guy.  
The way things are now, I can't operate unless he's by my side.  
That guy has taken over….   
My mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind!  
  
(Ran)  
I think I'll try to get my mind off him for a bit.  
  
(Miyu)  
So I go to the beach.  
  
(Aya)  
I made a firm decision   
  
(Sayo)  
to make some time for myself today.  
  
(Ran, Sayo)  
But the force of the waves knocks me down.  
And then I get a vision of that guy in my mind.  
  
(Miyu, Aya)  
To my shock, I realize I want him there at the beach with me.  
I knew I couldn't stop thinking of him. He's all OK!  
  
(Ran, Miyu, Aya, Sayo)  
Bloom! Bloom! Burst forth with blooms, you lovely guy.  
Your blooms will never wilt.  
With meaningless and boundless dance steps,  
That guy tuns around in circles.  
  
(Miyu)  
Keep coming, baby!  
  
(Ran, Miyu, Aya, Sayo)  
No matter what I try to do, I always end up thinking of him.  
I'm crazy about that guy.  
The way things are now, I can't operate unless he's by my side.  
That guy has taken over….   
My mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind, my mind!  
  
***********  
  
"Wonderful!" said Usagi, after the demo tape was finished. "Do you want to put in a B-side song, too?"  
  
"Should we?" asked Ran to the rest.  
  
"Yeah!" was the response.  
  
"Okay, we'll give you six minutes to play your tune," said Usagi. "I'll be up in the booth, tell me when you're ready to play the B-side."  
  
"Okay, Tsukino-san," said Miyu. Usagi went upstairs.  
  
"Well, what should our song be?" asked Aya.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we can put in a kid's song, cause I love kids," said Yuuya.  
  
"Not the thing," said Ran, punching him.  
  
"Itai!" whined Yuuya.  
  
"I got this riff from the Ziggens, and it goes a bit like this," said Rei. He played the a little bit of the melody (think Ziggens' Surf Guitar).  
  
"Sugoi!" yelled Sayo. "Can I add some saxophone to it, too?"  
  
"Can you play it?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Tachuu!"  
  
After a few more minutes of rehearsal, Ran said, "We're ready!"  
  
"Okay," said Usagi, "we're rolling, three, two…"  
  
At that moment, the band played an original, yet dancy rendition of the Ziggens' Surf Guitar. When the song finished, Usagi was still, mouth open, drooling, seemingly drunk.  
  
"Tsukino-san…what…" Ran looked up at the booth where Usagi was in. A few seconds later she snapped out of it.  
  
"E-e-e-e-excellent job, everyone! You folks will sign the record deal tomorrow first thing in the morning. I forgot to ask you, though, what is the name of your band?"  
  
The group huddled together, then shouted in unison to Usagi, "The Platform Surfers!"  
  
"Platform Surfers? Nice name. Very eclectic. I will see you folks here in a month to begin first recording for your next album. Congratulations!"  
  
A cheer went up from the group, and all went home.  
  
*****************  
"So, how was your day, Ran?" asked Taizou, drinking coffee. Kiyoka was busy cooking. Sayo was asleep, while Yamato was busy checking his e-mail. (author: busy lives indeed…) It was 9:24 P.M.  
  
"Oh, not much, Dad," came the response. "Managed to since with Endymion Records up in Azabu."  
  
"Looks like that Kotocaster of yours is put to good use. I'm impressed." A pause, then, "Well, you know that if this music career of yours isn't working out, you may have to work with your older brother on the world…" He was waving a finger, snickering. Ran had a blank expression.  
  
"Like I would want to try that…" Old habits never die, to an extent. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Hold on, Dad, I'm going to my room." She rushed upstairs, and turned it on. "Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Ran? It's me. Remember me?"  
  
"R-Rie? How…are you? How's Toudai?"  
  
"Okay. Listen, Ran, I have some bad news to tell you."  
  
"Bad news? What bad news?"  
  
"It's about Satsuki."  
  
"Sa…tsuki? What happened to her?"  
  
"Well, she basically failed the entrance exam at Waseda, got kicked out of school due to that, and lack of funds and can't find…you know…a job or another place to learn in. She's thinking about doing…enjo kosai."  
  
The news struck Ran like a lightning bolt. This was basically out of proportion. Tears began to fall down Ran's eyes.  
  
"N-NO! What the hell is she thinking? Satsuki would never do stuff like that, would she? Rie, I had to deal with a similar problem with Aya, now Satsuki? What in the name of…" She put her hand in her hair, stressed from this happening. Satsuki…a prostitute. A classmate and best friend, even before Miyu arrived…and now a prostitute? This was so hard to bear.  
  
"She does have…one other option…"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She wants to return to Shibuya, and live with your family."  
  
"But…my mom, dad, aniki, and Sayo can't bear to see a stranger living in my house. Rie, why did you…"  
  
"Look, Ran," Rie said with a firmer, serious tone, "You changed many lives, now can't you save another one's life, before she loses it through penetration by pedophiles, and abortion, and then…her own doom. I mean think about it, Ran. She's your best friend. She was your best friend before Miyu arrived You've got to help her through this!"  
  
Ran began to sob, but through her choked voice, she said, "Rie…I'll try to do my best to help Satsuki. I won't lose her."  
  
"Thank you, Ran."  
  
"Rie, does she know the directions to my house? I'll ask my parents and aniki if they will let her in."  
  
"Yes. I'll tell her that you offered assistance."  
  
"Don't mention it, Rie, we're still friends right?"  
  
"Tachuu!"  
  
"Hey, that's my sister's line!"  
  
Rie let out a giggle. "See ya Ran."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ran put down the phone, and slowly thought, thought again, before drifting out to visit the sandman for tea.  
  
*******************  
END CHAPTER 4  
  
OMG! Satsuki is a broken person! Very uncharacteristic of her! This could make things twisty…Chapter 5 coming next. Now that the Platform Surfers has been born, how will Ran handle having to take care of Satsuki…and maintaining order to the band? Find out soon! 


	5. Moving in, and a funeral

The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 5:  
Moving in, and a funeral.  
********  
  
A few days later, Ran was at her house, plucking at her Kotocaster. The sun was shining, and Kiyoka was busy cleaning the kitchen, Yamato was sleeping, daddy Taizou was playing go-ban, and Sayo was watching the news, when the doorbell rang…  
  
"Coming," said the girl with the pink meshes. She opened the door, and she saw a girl in semi-ragged uniform, carrying a large suitcase of clothes, personal stuff, and makeup, her blonde hair still intact, though dirty, and she was wearing a very downtrodden expression. "Wh…who the hell are you?" she said, quizzically.  
  
"A friend of your older sister's," she said in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Oh? You mean Ran?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay, I'll get her, tachuu!" she said gleefully. "Older sister, it's your friend!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ran said, skipping down the stairs. She came to the door, and when she saw her, her energy started to falter. "S…S…Satsuki? What happened to you?"  
  
"What's going on over there?" asked Taizou, getting out of his chair and coming to the door. "Excuse me, but you have to leave, all dirty and stuff…"  
  
"Father! She's my friend!"  
  
"I don't give a wolf's ass is she's your friend! She needs to get cleaned NOW!"  
  
"That's why I'm taking her to the bathroom to clean up and change. Come along, Satsuki," said Ran, dragging her dogged friend upstairs.  
  
"Father," asked Sayo, "…what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know," was the response, with a scratched head.  
  
"But father always know everything!" She was jumping, waving her arms a bit.  
  
"Sheesh…"  
  
***********  
  
Satsuki took a 30-minute bath, and changed into some clothes that Ran gave her. Now she looked like an exact twin of Ran, in a way, without the red mesh. For Ran, though her heart sank like a stone in vinegar. As if having to head a band was bad enough, now she had a homeless friend to take care of.  
  
"Satsuki," said Ran, "what is this I hear about your failings at Waseda? I thought you were a very good student!"  
  
"Actually," she said, "here's how it goes: I couldn't pass the entrance exam to Waseda, despite my high standing at Kounan, and then some middle-aged asshole from off the street takes 10,000 yen from my possessions, and then my parents just did not accept me because of everything I had been through as of late."  
  
Ran nodded.  
  
"I tried everything to get money back," she continued. "For a few months, I was an enjo-kosai person, then I worked at every cheap job I could find. All I received was enough yen to call Rie to call you, and then arrive at this house. I slept of the sidewalk, slept in cars, slept at stranger's homes, did everything to survive…I'm an outcast to society." She was crying bitterly, the tears staining her milky white face.  
  
Ran drew her close, and hugged her tight, comforting her while she was crying. "Satsuki…" she whispered. "I will take care of you from now on. Don't worry about it. You've got me. I'll make sure you get back on your feet. Just don't worry, everything's gonna be all right, Satsuki. Everything's gonna be all right." She felt like a mother caring for her child, only the child was her friend, crying like a lost child, wanting to find refuge in heaven.  
  
"Please, Ran-chan," she choked, through the tears. "Please let it be so…"  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open.  
  
"Ran…" said Yamato, "what th…WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI!? ARE YOU TWO LESBIANS!" Ran went up to her brother, and slapped him.  
  
"Ultra baka aniki! This is my friend, she needs some friggin' shelter. You had no right to barge in, you asshole!"  
  
"Wha…I'm sorry, Ran. I'll leave you guys to yourselves. Damn…"  
  
"Hello, we're GALS, not…" He slammed the door. "…guys. Satsuki, why don't you rest for a while. I'm going downstairs. Good night."  
  
"G…good night, Ran." She closed her long-tired eyes, and began to dream into heaven.  
  
************  
  
"Hello, father, mom, how are you?" said Ran as she went down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Young lady," said Kiyoka, "what is the meaning of this situation? Why did you bring a stranger to our house?"  
  
"Stranger? What are you talking about? She's my friend, and she homeless, and I need to take care of her, mom. She has no place to go, she has no money, and I am her last grasp of happiness!"  
  
"I don't care," said Taizou, with a irate rage. "We do not allow strangers to our household, you understand that?"  
  
"Look, Dad, Mom, I know having another member in our house is bending the rules, but you guys are police officers, right? You have to give some hospitality to my friend! Please?"  
  
"Taizou," said Kiyoka to her husband, "I think our little pumpkin's right. We may need to help her and her friend out."  
  
"Never fear my dear," he said with a grin. "Okay, Ran, you may let your friend stay here for a while. But if she causes any trouble in our house, and basically destroys the integrity of this family, she is gone, period. Do you understand this, Ran?"  
  
At that point, Ran hugged her parents so tightly, they almost choked. "Oh, sankyu, sankyu, sankyuuuuuu!" she whined gleefully.  
  
"Hey, minna, check this out on the news," said Sayo, watching intently.  
  
"This just in," said the news anchorman for TV Tokyo. "Japan, and possibly the world, has lost its greatest angelic star a star which is now in the heavens. 24-year old singing superstar Ayumi Hamasaki, died of injuries at Fujiyoshi Medical Center at 8:10 A.M. this morning. The singer was sent to Fujiyoshi after suffering a car crash on the way from a visit with her friends, in which she wore her seatbelt. The car's driver, fiancée Tomoya Nagase, apparently was driving under the influence of alcohol, and went 235 km/h on a 2002 Toyota Camry before crashing into a wall. Nagase was declared dead at the scene. He was a member of the band Tokio.  
  
"Hamasaki's 5th album, Rainbow, is expected to be released in 3 weeks. Once again, a nation, and the world, mourn the loss of Asia's greatest singer. She is survived by her mother, father, both separated, and younger siblings. More details at the 9:00 hour. In other news…"  
  
Sayo was stunned, but when Ran heard the news, she went hysterically postal. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Not Ayumi! Not her! She was so cool with everyone. And now she's gone!!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!??????" Ran began to unravel crazily. It seemed as if her heart had been ripped apart, into pieces, and burned into forgotten ash. Sayo also shed tears as well upon seeing this. "Dammit, no! What the hell has happened to the world I lived in?" She was now on her knees, full of hopelessness and despondence.  
  
"It's okay, Ran," Taizou said, hugging her still-tearful daughter. "It's okay."  
  
"Oh father," whimpered Ran. "My favorite idol, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone…WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!????" She cried so loud, and so long, that she started to faint, and then sleep. She was now lifeless, still conscious, but drained, and still crying, as if her life had been stripped of her.  
  
"Hey, everyone, what's going on here," said Satsuki, yawning. "Are you okay, R-what the…Ayumi is DEAD!!? Shibuya is now in mourning. Oh, man, no! And I thought losing everything I had was bad…now THIS!"  
  
"What? Ayumi is dead?" said Yamato, coming downstairs.  
  
"Ran suffered a nervous breakdown because of that," said Kiyoka, comforting Ran, along with Taizou.  
  
"Just my friggin' luck." His phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Yamato-kun…" stammered Miyu over the phone.  
  
"You found out, too…?"  
  
"Aw hell, it's awful! I always looked up to Ayu-chan! Now she's dead! Yamato-kun…" Her heart was in distressful panic.  
  
"Miyu, it's gonna be fine…"  
  
"Yamato-kun…"  
  
"The funeral for the now-late Ayumi Hamasaki will take place at 7:35 AM Sunday morning at St Ignatius Church in Kojimachi," continued the anchorman. "This will be a private funeral, with 200 expected to attend. 25,000 fans are expected to watch the funeral service from outside the church, as well as the convoy, which will transfer Hamasaki's body to Yasukuni-Jinja, where she will be buried, inside a circle of cherry-blossom trees, with the Imperial Palace as a backdrop. The funeral service will be in English and Japanese. Eulogy will be read by friend and singing sensation Namie Amuro. On the caravan, the Tokyo Imperial Dragoon Bagpipe Chorus will accompany on the convoy to Yasukuni-Jinja.   
"A select number of Hamasaki's famous songs, such as TO BE and SEASONS, will be sung by the Juuban Koukou Memorial Choir. In lieu of flowers, the family and friends of Ayumi Hamasaki request that donations be forwarded to the Ayumi Hamasaki Salvation Fund and to the Ayumi Hamasaki Children's Relief Institute of Shibuya…."  
  
Ran, suddenly stopped crying, and said, "You guys, I'm walking on over to my room. I'm pissed." She trod back to her room upstairs, Satsuki following.  
  
**********************  
  
The next few weeks were difficult. After the funeral of Ayumi passed, and the gravestone was placed, Avex, Ayumi's record label, was on the verge of collapse. And collapse it did. Just 1 week after the funeral. Masato "Max" Matsuura announced to the public that the company was closing its doors, and Avex would fold. In addition, the fashion trends set by her died down. Gone were the schoolgirl outfits, the Gothic outfits, any outward fashion expression. In their places were casual, informal clothes. And to add insult to lack of sophistication, the economy of Japan saw a downward spiral. The Nikkei Index dropped 760 points, and Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi was ousted from office. He would commit suicide a few days later, his funeral insignificant. It seemed that Ayumi was remembered, then forgotten.  
Obviously, it was only a few weeks before the Platform Surfers would begin unleashing their first single, according to Usagi and Mamoru. The album would be created in a year. Miyu and Aya were busy writing and composing their songs, and Ran was still feeling very depressed. Her genki self, the Ran Kotobuki that everyone had been familiar with, had been destroyed into billions of granular pieces, and she was locked in her room, Satsuki sleeping, after watching MTV Asia film a 3-hour documentary on Ayumi's life.  
It was a very cold January 1st, and her parents, Sayo, and Yamato were already at a New Year's celebration, so she took a bath, and then asked to herself, "What kimono should I wear? The red one with sakuras? Or the blue one with purple orchids?" She wrestled with the two thoughts, and then decided to go for the blue one, since this was a depressing (read: kanari blue) situation indeed.  
  
Putting on her platform getas, styling her hair with a couple of sakuras and red orchids, and holding her good luck bag, Ran walked out the door. As she left, she wondered if she should head to the same temple she had been heading with her family? Or should she…? She then finally thought, "I haven't been to Ayu's grave, so…I guess I'll head there."   
  
Ran took a 30-minute ride to Yasukuni-Jinja. As she got off the station, she walked though the trees, looking for Ayumi's grave. After searching, she found a half-ring of trees. In front of the trees, or in the center, lied a headstone with a stylized "A" on top. Below it read: "AYUMI HAMASAKI, 1978-2002. HERE LIES JAPAN'S GREATEST ANGEL. WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU, AYU. FLY HIGH." There was no one in the vicinity of the area, everyone was somewhere else.  
When she found the headstone, she went to it, got on her knees, and hugged it. Then she closed her eyes, stammering a few lines from Ayu's first song, "Poker Face," before weeping bitterly. After she hugged the gravestone, she opened her eyes. To her surprise, the gravestone-no, the grave itself disappeared!  
  
"What the…" Ran rubbed her eyes, and looked at where the grave still stood. "It's not …here? How…is…this…possible…?"  
  
"Hello, Ran," said a voice inside her head. Ran closed her eyes, still kneeling, now in meditation. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"You sound like Ayumi," replied Ran to herself. "Wait a minute. Who are you."  
  
The voice giggled, then said, "Don't worry about a thing, Ran. It's me. Ayumi Hamasaki. Remember?"  
  
"Ayumi Hamasaki!!? But, isn't Ayumi dead?"  
  
"Now look here. I may be dead and forgotten in the hearts of many people in Japan right now, but how can I be dead when people like you, Ran Kotobuki, remember me, and want me to come back?"  
  
"Remember? Come back? Wait a second! I still don't think you are who you think you are. I mean, I think you are."  
  
"Open your eyes, Ran. I am here."  
  
Ran opened her eyes, and a ghost in human form arrived. She was wearing an angel's outfit. The face and hair seemed familiar, it must be…  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!" Ran jumped a few steps back. "A ghost! I am scared of ghosts!"  
  
"Oh, please, Ran," Ayumi's ghost said, a bit exasperated.  
  
"A-Ayu? You're alive…?"  
  
"Of all the people that ever adored me, it was you who still believed in me. That's why I'm still here, and I'm waiting for you, and you've arrived."  
  
"Ayu-sama, why are you speaking to me? What is this?"  
  
The ghost put an assuring hand on Ran's shoulder. Ran felt warmed, as if a real hand was on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about things too much, Ran-chan. I'm here."  
  
"Ran-chan? First you arrive out of nowhere, now you call me Ran-chan? I must be dreaming or something."  
  
"Come. Get up. Let's take a bit of a walk." The apparition got Ran up, in which she was surprised, and they took a walk through the trees.  
  
********************  
  
"So, Ran-chan," said Ayumi (author: I won't call Ayumi's ghost "Ayumi's ghost", I'll call her Ayumi from now on, or Ayu), "you're starting a band, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she said, a bit scared. "The…Platform Surfers. But, before we got to that, tell me how you…you know…"  
  
"It's a long story," she said, the two of them walking. "I was finished chatting with my friends the other night, and Nagase-kun was ready to take me home. But you should realize, Nagase-kun was a drunken punk. He never really cared about me. He just wanted to drink, and drink, and drink sake. Taking some LSD and mushrooms didn't help either. Nagase-kun wanted me to jump in his car; he was gonna take me home. I wanted to take the train home, but Nagase-kun? He assured me that he was sober. So I accepted. That was the worst decision of my life. A fatal one."  
  
"A fatal one?" Ran asked to Ayumi.  
  
"Mm-hmm. And then, Nagase was driving out of control. I begged him to slow down, but he was full of road rage. He went so fast, he crashed into a wall. The next thing I knew, I became like this. I was told by the man upstairs that I should come to his place, but he also gave me the alternative of becoming a guardian angel, as a gift for all my work I did."  
  
"A guardian angel?" Ran asked again.  
  
"A guardian angel controls the person's conscience he or she guards."  
  
"So what you're saying is…"  
  
"I'm gonna control every part of your body from now on."  
  
"What the…no way!"  
  
Ayumi laughed. "I'm kidding. I'll be in your body, but I'm gonna combine my persona and integrity with your persona and integrity. You and me will be in the same body, and, well…"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," said Ran. "You got it all wrong."  
  
"Hey, if I don't control half of your conscience, the world will not be what is was before I got killed. Besides, I'm gonna use me to help you become a better person, and eventually, a true protégé of me. Got it?" Ayumi winked.  
  
"Ayu…I'll do whatever it takes to keep your spirit alive."  
  
"Good. All you have to do is hug me."  
  
"Hug you?"  
  
"Just do it. It won't hurt."  
  
Ran slowly put her arms around Ayumi, as if she was a real person. A few seconds later, she hugged air. "Ayu-chan…where are you…" She suddenly felt herself being controlled. She ran, jumped, skipped, twirled…."What is going on…"  
  
"Yay!" said Ayumi in Ran's head! I am a human being again! I guess this is what reincarnation looks like! Make that, FEELS like! Yaaaaaaay!"  
  
"Easy, easy," said Ran, who settled herself. "Man, I can't believe I'm doing this…" She was still skipping and jumping, when she tripped. "See what you made me do?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ayumi, who immediately made Ran punch herself in the gut.  
  
"Ouch! Please, relax, Ayu…"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Well, now that I'm in you 24/7/365, where to next?"  
  
"I'm gonna head over to the Hachiko statue. My friends Miyu, Aya, Rei, Yuuya, and Tatsukichi are waiting there."  
  
"Miyu? Aya? Rei? What the…? Who are these people?"  
  
"Come, I'll show you." She immediately took the train to Shibuya Station, and walked over to the dog-shaped monument.  
  
"Ran-pyon!" said Tatsuki, waving in the distance, coming to her.  
  
"Tatsukichi! Sup!" said Ran.  
  
"Wait a minute…what's with the hair, the complexion, and your voice? You don't sound like Ran, but yet you do, and you sound like Ayu, too…I get it! You had surgery on your voice box! And you decided to trash that hairdo of yours, with the red mesh being intact."  
  
"Is this your boyfriend?" said Ayumi. "Looks cuter than Nagase-kun…"  
  
"Yep. I didn't know that my hair is down to my shoulders…Tatsukichi, can you hand me a mirror?"  
  
He handed Ran a mirror, and when she saw herself, her eyes went wide! "Oh…my…god!!! My hair…it's like Mamirin's…"   
  
Ayumi's voice in her head snickered, then said, "Kawaii, ne?"  
  
"You're telling me, Ayu-chan…"  
  
"Are you talking to yourself, Ran-pyon?" Tatsuki quizzically interrogated.  
  
"No, just the voice in my head…"  
  
"Oh. Uki."  
  
"Why is this guy acting like a monkey, Ran?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"That's his nature," came the response.  
  
"Some gentleman he is." Ran punched her head. "Itai!" whimpered Ayumi.  
  
"Uki?" asked Tatsuki. "First, you talk to yourself, then you punch yourself? Are you all right, Ran-pyon? Very inauspiciousususussus way to start the year, ne?"  
  
"It's really nothing!" said Ran, who now had Ayumi's high-pitched voice in her, waving her arms. "I…uh…gotta go, but first…" Against her will, Ran gave Tatsuki a long deep, passionate kiss (author: ! Already!!?), before leaving. "Ayumi! What the hell did you just made me do? You know I can't kiss a guy unless I am truly in love with him."  
  
"Gomen, Ran-chan. I'm in love with him. Maybe you are, too…" was the reply.  
  
"Look. Rule one: When you're in my body, you have to compromise with my soul. Rule two: I didn't even expect rule one to be implemented, because I was just leaving a hug at your grave, then leave. Rule three: Tatsukichi's mine. Okay?"  
  
"I understand the first two rules, but not rule three. Ah well, I guess I'll let it slide this time…"  
  
"This time? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not just this time, ALL THE TIME."  
  
"Sorry, sorry. You know what, Ran? How about going back to your room. You have a little surprise waiting."  
  
"Oh great, first you come back from the dead, then you make me act stupid in front of my Tatsukichi, then I get a surprise in my room? God, and I thought my days at Kounan were bad, geh…" She hesitantly walked back home, upstairs, and slumped back in her bed.  
  
"Open your closet," directed the spirit. Ran followed.  
  
"What the…what are these clothes!!?" she exclaimed. "These are not mine's, they're…"  
  
"Mine's," said Ayumi.  
  
"No way! How did all this stuff come to my closet?"  
  
"Apparently, your parents went to Avex Studios the day before they closed. All of my costumes were still there, and your father apparently decided to buy everything, and now they are in your room."  
  
"Geh, I wonder if this will bit me," said Ran, taking off her kimono, putting on a pink half-kimono with kanji symbols and black jeans with skirt. "Hey, this actually fits me."  
  
"This is what I wore at the MTV Asia Music Awards in Singapore," Ayumi explained.  
  
"Machi? Chou kakkoii! Now it's mine! Hee, hee!" She immediately tried on every costume that Ayumi wore, before settling on a white jacket with white top and pants, bedecked with silver and diamonds, white platforms, and a fan. "Ayumi, I want to show you something." She took out from the pile of clothes her Kotocaster.  
  
"What's this?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"A Kotocaster."  
  
"Kotocaster?"  
  
"A shamisen-looking electric guitar that can be adjusted to look like a small koto. Has a whammy bar, too. Sounds like a cross between a guitar, a koto, and a shamisen."  
  
"Chou cute!" How do you play it?"  
  
"Like this." Ran strummed a few chords from "Walk, Don't Run" and "James Bond."  
  
"Impressive! My concerts never had stuff like that."  
  
"Looks like I'm at least one step ahead of the curve, hee, hee…"  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Uh…" Satsuki started to stir a bit. Her eyes were still a bit bloodshot, but she felt sheer radiance in her. "Oh…Ran-chan…" She crept up to Ran and hugged her, before falling asleep, her drool staining Ran's new dress.  
  
"Satsuki, what the hell are you doing? GET OFF!" said Ran, shaking Satsuki away. "Geez, the Satsuki I know has been replaced with a lecher!? Damn!"  
  
"Oh! Sorry," she said, wiping the drool off her face. "I was dreaming about me surrounded by thousands of senpais…ooooh, I feel like I could throw myself at them. I don't mind having a companion or two…" Her voice was clearly drunk.  
  
"Have you been drinking anything…?"  
  
"No…just sake. The mild one, that's sweet. I love that stuff…ah…" She went back to sleep, still drooling from her rather uncouth fantasies. Ran let out a groan of disgust.  
  
"My god, what a freeloader…nah. I'll leave her alone here." Her telephone rang immediately. "Um…moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Ran…"  
  
"Oh, Tsukino-san! How's your holiday?"  
  
"It couldn't have been any better." said Usagi. "Wait a minute…your voice. Ran, have you been taking some type of estrogen pill that changed your voice to higher-pitched, almost nasal, like…Ayu's?"  
  
Ran let out a giggle. "Don't worry too much, Tsukino-san. I'm just fine and dandy. So, what news?"  
  
"Well, this evening, everyone of your band will be heading to Serenity to record a song. I've contacted everyone, and they want to do the songs for the demo as the first single, and as the first two songs on your forthcoming album in a year."  
  
"Perfect. At what time should we be there?"  
  
"16:30 the latest."  
  
"Great. I'll see you there, Tsukino-san."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Ran immediately called Miyu. "Hey, Miyu?"  
  
"Ran-chan! Sup?" came the response.  
  
"Listen, you won't believe this, but you remember what happened to Ayu last month, right?"  
  
"Right…"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe we should do a tribute album to Ayu, as a bonus album. I know a few of the songs, but, it's still on the drawing board. What do you think…?"  
  
"Ran! That's some intense words from you. No one has ever done something like that. Many bands do not want to cover Ayu's songs because only Ayu can sing that. I don't know…"  
  
"Well, how about this?" Ran sang a few opening lines from Evolution.  
  
"Oh…my…God…is this Ayumi on the line???" Miyu starting to squeal so loudly, it seemed as if she was on the brink of a orgasm. "Ayumi? Is that you? This isn't Ran, is it? I gotta pinch myself. This can't be Ayumi on the line? Ayumi is dead. SHE'S DEAD! But it sound as if this is actually her! WHO IS THIS!?" She felt as if she was on the brink of no control.  
  
"Relax, relax, relax," said Ran. "It's me, Ran."  
  
Miyu started to calm down. "Ran, you gotta explain what's going on here! Come to think of it. Tatsuki called me earlier and told me that you were acting strange when you talked to him at Hachiko. You even kissed him! (thought: Good for you!) What is going on here?"  
  
"Okay, take a deep breath." She did. "Here's the story. Early this morning, I was heading off to the place where Ayumi was buried, and while I hugged her gravestone, it turned to air. Then this apparition of Ayumi-"  
  
"APPARITION!!?" Miyu was shocked. "Are you joking here? Cause I know if you're joking or not…"  
  
"Let me continue. So, after the apparition talked to me, she went in my body-"  
  
"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! No way! That's freakin' impossible! How in the world…" Miyu was overwhelmed so much, she fainted.  
  
"Miyu! MIYU!! Are you still there? Miyu!"   
  
She regained consciousness after a few seconds, then said, "How could a dead person's spirit be inside your body!? HOW COULD IT!!?"  
  
"Miyu, please! Calm down. Anyway, now I have Ayumi's voice, and sound a bit like her. I look like her, talk like her, think like her, I am her! But I still have Ran in me too! Weird isn't it?"  
  
"Ran, you've…you've…you've…"  
  
"I've what?"  
  
"YOU'VE BECOME THE MOST WEIRDEST PERSON I EVER MET! How did something this crazy happen! And I thought your sister buying that good-luck bag back a couple of years ago was bad. Now this! You've done so many things that are crazy, but this tops them all! What about her grave?"  
  
"It vanished. You won't see it anymore. Not even the casket or her body."  
  
"Which means…" She was trembling hard.  
  
"I…am Ayumi Hamasaki. I'm back. How are you, Miyu Yamazaki?"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" She was crying hysterically. She was back! "Oh Ayu-chaaaaaaaaaaan! I've missed yooooooouuuuuu! Thank the stars that you've returned! Oh, oh, oooooooooooohhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Relax. Miyu, you know where to go later tonight, right?"  
  
"Right…Ayu…" She giggled hysterically, too.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. Well, tell Aya, but don't tell anyone else, okay, Miyu?"  
  
"Right! I'll see you later!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Ran, who were you talking to?" asked Yamato, who returned back from his trip to the temple in Ueno.  
  
"My friend," said Ran.  
  
"Hold on…your voice…and your hair…am I dreaming, or am I seeing Ayumi in front of me…?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," said Ran, in a rather seductive (author: !) tone, her finger on her lower lips ticked lip. "How are you, Yamato-kun? I know you want me. You're more cuter than Nagase-kun, you know. And I can raise your mojo higher than Miyu's. So come, let's get it on…" She laid on the floor, still in her clothes, acting like a snake-charmed seductress. Yamato sweated like a stallion, even though his hormones were spelling: "Adultery/incest alert! Adultery/incest alert!"  
  
"Wha…Ayumi? What the…? Wait, I already have a girl! Ran, are you fuckin' mental or something? Who is this? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Ran shaked her head. "Sorry, aniki, my alter-ego is just happy to be here. I'm so sorry."  
  
Yamato nodded, and quickly left the room. "Man, Ran, don't scare me like that. Fuck, now I'm getting boners just seeing you. Shit…"  
  
"Uruse, hentai bakayaro aniki!" yelled Ran, waving her arms in dissident rage. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, you ultra kusoyaro aniki!"  
  
Ayumi giggled. "Hey, Ran, nice job! I'm so happy!!!"  
  
"You too, Ayumi! Why did you make me do this? Gosh, to have you in my body really is a pain in the ass. Baka. Plain super baka."  
  
"I couldn't help it. I'll try to calm down next time."  
  
"You made me do some very weird things. Kiss Tatsuki against my will, and now act as if I want to do my older brother…fuck! I hate you, Ayumi! I HATE YOU TO HELL!!!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry."  
  
"Hey, Ran, can you keep it down?" asked Satsuki. "I'm trying to get my 20 hours of beauty sleep…"  
  
"Yakabashi, Satsuki."  
  
"Okay." She went back to her fantasy, the drool all over her face.  
  
**********************  
END CHAPTER 5.  
My god, this was about a month in the making, and I've made it even weirder. Satsuki is now drunk, a bit of a love triangle is involving Ran/Ayumi, and Miyu is basically freaked out at Ran becoming Ayumi. Damn, Ayumi has become a bit evil. This has gone completely weird! What will happen next?  
Next Chapter, the Platform Surfers record their first single and begin the project for their debut album! Of course there are some…um…caveats…ho boy… 


	6. Recording Session, Part 1

Well, I've decided, okay, time to get things going. I've been busy working on my new poem collection, The Blue And The Pink, go ahead and check it out. Hope you folks like Chapter 6 of T.P.S. Gonna now add some more people in here, so please you…hint, blue blur and friends, in human form. Enjoy, Enjoy!  
  
********************  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 6:  
Recording Session, Part 1.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" said Ran, who arrived at Serenity that afternoon.  
  
"Ran!" replied everyone else. "How are you?"  
  
"A bit exhausted, but…still okay."  
  
"Ran," said Usagi from up ahead over the sound system, "glad you're here. We'll be recording in 35 minutes."  
  
"Gotcha!" she replied. "We know what we're going to break loose, right?"  
  
"Uh…" said Sayo, looking down with blank eyes.  
  
"Stop doing that, Sayo!"  
  
"Hey, Kotobuki," said Mami, "why do you look like me? I invented my hairdo, I'm the only one who keeps it."  
  
"Don't push your luck, Mamirin. I preferred to let my hair down, whether you like it or not."  
  
"I don't give a horse's ass what you say. I still have a bit of a…you know…"  
  
"Oh, enough of that, Mamirin. Your grudge towards me is getting too old. I thought rich people were supposed to be sophisticated, not spoiled!"  
  
"Ohoho, so you want to go at it again, huh, Kotobuki! Why, I oughta…." She was about to make a dive at Ran, when Yuuya tackled her, and set her back. "Dammit, I wanted to give her a friggin punch in the schnoz, that bastard…"  
  
"Easy, Mami," said Yuuya. "You gotta calm down, sweetie." He put a finger to Mami's chin, making her look up to him (a la Ran & Rei), and said, "Remember, our promise, right? Hmm?" She easily understood, her eyes wide and misty, as if in a lustrous fantasy.  
  
"Hey, what are those two doing?" asked Naoki from a distance, toying with a tambourine.  
  
"Shhhh!" said Masato. "You're ruining the moment."  
  
"Yeah, Naoki," added Sayo, "You're ruining it!"  
  
"Okay, you kids," said Miyu, "let's do some voice drills…"  
  
"Yes, Yamazaki-senpai," chorused the three midgets. Miyu proceeded to warm them up. Aya, meanwhile was plucking at her bass, when Rei came up to her.  
  
"Aya-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering…you ever read Shakespeare?"  
  
"Shakespeare?" This was a completely different Rei than ever, she thought. Shakespeare? "What makes you…say…that?"  
  
"If I could rewrite one of the lines from Romeo and Juliet, it would say, 'But, soft, what light through yonder window smasheth? It is the East, and Aya-chan is the sun…'" Aya only giggled and blushed. "Also, I've never proposed to somebody, but…" Rei opened a small case, which contained a ring.  
  
"Otohata-kun…?"  
  
"Aya-chan…will you marry me?"  
  
Suddenly, Aya's heart was filled with a mixture of emotions. "Otohata-kun…right now? I…I…I can't do it yet."  
  
"Aya-chan? Why?"  
  
"It's too soon."  
  
"Aya-chan…" He drew to her, and held her tight. "I know your heart is racing. Mine's is too. The truth is…like Ran, I can't leave you alone. I'll never leave you alone. Even if you deny me. Aya-chan…I'll do what it takes to make you happy. Please, just say you will propose to me…" Aya, only looked up to Rei, in a passion of mind.  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked Ran and Tatsuki to the other two.  
  
"Geez, Ran," said Rei.  
  
"Aw crap," said Tatsuki, "so close…I was hoping for it…damn!"  
  
"Tatsuki, do you want me to blacken one of your eyes?" Rei said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"Wah! Uki! Sorry!"  
  
"All right," said Usagi over the loud speakers. "Surf Guitar, take one. We're gonna be playing an audio carnival scene, before you start, okay Ran?"  
  
"Right!" came the response.  
  
"Here we go."  
  
*******************  
"Hey, did you hear?" said a bright orange-haired person sitting the nearby coffee shop with his fellow comrade. "There's rumors that Ayu has risen from the dead. Incredible, don't you think?"  
  
"Where did ya hear that, Taiils?" He took a comb, and brushed his long, spiky blue hair, and put in back in his red and white jacket that he bought for himself. Make that, from his girlfriend that he wanted avoid, but couldn't ignore. Figures…  
  
"Sonikku, it's all over the news. There was a sighting in Hachiko Square that suggested that Ayumi has come back. Now the nation is searching for wherever she is."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"On top of that, her gravestone has been missing, according to reports. Police have found no leads whatsoever regarding the disappearance, and can only resort to supernatural theories."  
  
"Okay…" He took sipped glass of water that the waitress gave him, and sipped. "So what you're saying is…"  
  
"This is the most crazy story that has come out of Tokyo since Godzilla began to do the Ketchup dance 60-ish years ago! It's complete chaos out there-" He was about to say some more crazy gibberish, when Sonic's cell-phone rang.  
  
"Sup?" he asked.  
  
"Sonikku~~~"  
  
"A-a-AMY? What's up, star?"  
  
"Hey, Sonikku, I believe I saw Ayumi at one of the buildings in Azabu-Juban. It seemed to be the real Ayumi Hamasaki in that building?"  
  
"NO WAY! What's the address?"  
  
"2-4-1 Azabu. I think there's a crowd there, but I'm already at that place. I'm not allowed inside, so I'm here outside the building, with the others."  
  
"So…do you want me to meet you there?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! The building sign says Serenity Studios Ltd. I'll see you there! Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Sonikku said.  
  
"So," asked Miles, "who was that?"  
  
"Amy. She told us to meet her at 2-4-1 Azabu. Let's go."  
  
"But, wait Sonikku, we haven't ordered out meal yet-"  
  
"Let's GO, Tails!"  
  
"…" The two of them headed out the door and ran out to their impromptu destination. Here we go again, thought the old blue blur.  
  
***********************  
"Okay, everyone," said Usagi over the speakers. "You've already recorded 5 songs so far."  
  
"Really?" said Ran, tuning her weathered Kotocaster. "I've forgotten."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Aya.  
  
"Can we get a break, Tsukino-san?" asked Miyu, already exhausted from her work.  
  
"Yeah," replied everyone else, also groaning from fatigue. Usagi frowned.  
  
"Hey, Usako," said a tall guy in a green sweater and khaki pants, sipping a Coke. "Business as usual?"  
  
"Mamo-chan," complained Usagi, then both laughed.  
  
"You know, our previous folks couldn't get past the third track when recording their album. They just gave up. This group's different. How did you manage to get someone so…so…"  
  
"Up there?" asked Usagi, putting a finger to her lips, suggesting something compromising. "It's all in the mind, you know…Mamo-chan…" The two of them hugged.  
  
"Ah, isn't that sweet," said Naoki.  
  
"Golly, yeah," said Masato, scratching his head.  
  
"All right," said Mamoru. "We'll give you a fifteen minute break, then we finish the album. Deal?"  
  
"OK!" replied everyone else.  
  
*******************  
The lounge at Serenity Studios was a rather luxurious place, with a kitchen, satellite TV, radio, a couple of computers with built-in modems, a phone, sofas, restrooms and all the other trimmings. Basically, this lounge had the décor of a regular house. On the table lay a basket of fruits, and some bread and chocolates. The windows showed the Tokyo skyline, and a grandiose view of Fuji-sama.  
  
"That was sensational," said Yuuya, slumping on one of the sofas. "I never felt so tired in my life."  
  
"The drums are in my blood," said Mami, lighting up a Camel light. "Want one, kids?" she asked offering three cigarettes to Sayo, Masato, and Naoki.  
  
"My mom told me that smoking is bad for you," said Sayo. "Right, Masato-kun?" He could only nod.  
  
"Yeah, it's bad for you," said Naoki. Out of nowhere, all three kids laughed and ran somewhere else. Mami only rolled her eyes, and offered a cigarette to Yuuya, who gladly accepted. Children, she thought. What do they know.  
  
"Let's see," said Aya. "We already got Surf Guitar, Let's Go, Aitsu, Kanari, and C.M.B. Otohata-kun, do you know any more songs that you and Ran can whip out, hmm?" She snugged close to Rei, which made him a bit uncomfortable, but he bore with it.  
  
"Let's see, there's this song by the Ziggens, a riff called Sex Crimes, Baja, Just Like Heaven, which is a Cure song, and then I know a couple Clash songs, but…that's what I can think of at this point…" He sat there, looking like the Thinker statue. Aya looked at him with blank eyes.  
  
"It's finished!" exclaimed Miyu, already done writing her song.  
  
"What's finished," said Ran, sipping some rum coffee.  
  
"My song. It's called, I WILL. I got the chords and words for it. Yay!" She struck a victory pose, which did not amuse Ran, to say the least.  
  
"You gotta stop doing that, Miyu, or you'll-" A bone cracked. "-hurt yourself."  
  
"I-TAIIIII!" moaned Miyu. Apparently, her shoulder popped a bit, but it went back into place. She was all right, though. "Ran, are you clairvoyant?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to be."  
  
"You're supposed to say, 'Yes, Yes, Yes!'" She was waving her arms at Ran, which got the attention of Tatsuki, eating a rather oversized chocolate bunny.  
  
"Um, Miyu, what are you doing? Uki?" he asked, having a quizzical expression. He was only beginning to watch Miyu go on the brink of explosion when suddenly, he looked out the window, and saw a throng of people outside below, yelling out Ayumi's name. "Um, Ran-pyon, you'd better look outside…"  
  
She did, and when she saw everyone outside, she began to scream so loud, and then fainted.   
  
"Aw hell no," said Mami, looking out the window outside. "Kotobuki…"  
  
"Hah?" asked Sayo.  
  
"Not you, the other one!"  
  
"Um, Mami, she's fainted," said Yuuya, fanning Ran. "Ran-chan…"  
  
"What in the world," said Rei.  
  
"Oh my god! We're famous!" yelled Masato and Naoki in unison, drowned in their revelry.  
  
"This is weird," said Miyu. "They're cheering for Ayumi-wait a minute…"  
  
"They can't find out that Ayumi's is in Ran's body," said Aya. "Or controlling it, for that matter…"  
  
**********************  
End Chapter 6.  
  
This took me a long while to create! Sorry for the wait. Next chapter, the crowd, the crowd, the crowd. How will the Platform Surfers continue to record their album, while at the same time, avoiding the distractions from the now-insanely increasing mob surrounding the studio? Only the pen of Jo-Ryan Salazar knows…tune in next time… 


	7. Recording Session, Part 2

Ne, where is da love when ya need it. In this chapter, love will be in the air…while they continue recording the album. Go figure. Hint, hint, hint: Ran continues to lose her virginity, and rightfully so…thanks to Ayu's spirit…poor gal.  
*************  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 7:  
Recording Session, Part Two  
  
It seemed there was no helping it now. There was a large crowd, possibly 100-200 or more, outside the Serenity Studios complex. They kept on cheering Ayumi's name behind the closed doors, and a security guard keeping watch, who, in a matter of minutes, would be overwhelmed by the already-increasing sea of humanity fans.  
Ran just winced at this scenario, now already revived from fainting. She sipped some tea made by Usagi. The band was still in the middle of their break, and everyone, save Ran, was nervously looking out the window.  
  
"Well, Ran, whaddaya think?" asked Ayumi in Ran's head.  
  
"God, it couldn't get any better," came the weary response. "I'll learn to not mess around cemeteries again, Ayu. They know it, you're alive."  
  
Ayumi just giggled hysterically. "Wonderful. I wonder how Max is thinking about this."  
  
"Max? Who's Max?"  
  
"Masato 'Max' Matsuura, my former agent. He discovered me a long time ago."  
  
"Discovered?"  
  
"I used to be a swimsuit model, but after Max discovered me and sent me to New York to practice singing. My first single, Poker Face, was a product of my hard work and training. Now I basically write my own songs, and also benefit from my fashion statements. Statements which you emulated, right?"  
  
"Oh, right. You know what, Ayu?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I guess me and Tatsukichi are cool. I think he's the coolest guy that I know."  
  
"?"   
  
"And you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I'll marry him!"  
  
"Holy cow! Already, Ran!?" Ayumi let out a wave of hysterical laughter. "That's my girl. You're kidding right?"  
  
"I don't know, Ayu. I'm actually torn."  
  
"Torn? You're weird, Ran. Real weird."  
  
"So are you!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Am too!"  
  
The mental conversation kept going, until Tatsuki came. "Ran-pyon, you're all right?"  
  
"Um, ah, you see…"  
  
"Oh, I guess it's nothing. I'll just leave you and-AH!" He was grabbed on the belt by Ran, pulling him to her. "Ran-pyon, what are you-"  
  
"Tatsukichi, I want to have sex with you."  
  
"NANI!!!!??? What the fuck!? No way!!! What are you saying!? You're friggin' kidding, right? Do you want me to call the mental authorities and-"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I think I like you to the fact that we'll live together, happy forever. Sweet, huh?" She was doing a headlock on him.  
  
"Ran…pyon…you're…cho…king…me…ah…"  
  
"Tatsukichi…my little Tatsukichi…"  
  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked Rei, watching Ran and Tatsuki perform a rather compromisingly suggestive maneuver. Suddenly, he couldn't help it. He began to laugh hysterically. "Hey, Yuuya, everyone, look at them!" Everyone watched as Ran and Tatsukichi performed some more suggestive wrestling moves. They laughed too.  
  
"Uncle, uncle, uncle! Ukiiiiiiii!" wailed Tatsuki. "Please, Ran-pyon, stop! Uncle!"  
  
"No! You must say that you will marry me in the next five years, then I'll stop."  
  
"Okay, okay, okay! Everyone, I'm gonna marry Ran-pyon in the next five years!" They all cheered.  
  
"My gosh, Kotobuki's grown up," cried Mami, shedding a tear.  
  
"This is a dumb turn of events," said Miyu.  
  
"You're telling me," said Aya, rolling her eyes. "Ran's not herself today…"  
  
"Oh my god!" yelled Sayo. "Ran and her boyfriend are doing some intercourse! They're having sex! Masato-kun, get your camera!"  
  
"Ah! Damn it! I forgot it!" came the response. "Nooooo!!"  
  
"Not to worry," said Naoki, pulling out his. "I got it," he said, taking a picture.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Mamoru, opening the door. "We have to finish the album, everyone. Are you going to do it, you guys, or not?"  
  
"Understood," said everyone, as they stopped everything they did, opting to trudge out the door, and back to the recording studio, the crowd cheering below. Mamoru rolled his eyes at the crowd. Same old, same old, he thought.  
****************  
  
"So, this is the spot, eh, Tails?" said the blue-spiked hunk to his friend, seeing the crowd surrounding the building in Azabu-Juban.  
  
"Yep," said Miles. "Ayumi is alive and well!"  
  
Sonikku only shook his head. "Where's Amy?"  
  
"Over here!" said a high-pitched voice. Out popped from the crowd a pink-haired gal with a red miniskirt and a red headband. "How ya guys doin'?"  
  
"Okay, Amy, what's the deal here. Why did you tell us to come here. These folks are cheering on nothing. There's just a tall, boring-looking building here. Nothing interesting."  
  
"Well, Sonikku, I asked these people the same thing, and they said that Ayumi Hamasaki has to be inside this building. The crowd can't come in, because the doors are shut. But I really want to go inside and meet her! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!!!!" She was basically jumping up and down, whining lackadaisically, that it made Sonic roll his eyes.  
  
"Look Amy, I could spin dash a hole in a wall, but I would be arrested for that. You know what happened a long time ago when the army interrogated me for a crime that I didn't commit, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but that was then, Sonikku. This is now. And I want to see Ayu! She's my heeeeeerooooo!"  
  
"Our hero!" added/corrected Miles, and the two gave each other a high-five.  
  
"Oh, you guys, aren't I your hero?" asked Sonikku to them.  
  
"Yeah, but you're nowhere close to Ayumi!" Now that made Sonikku mad!  
  
"Hey, do you want me to dump you?" he said to Amy.  
  
"N-NO!" Amy cried. "I still love you!"  
  
"Then say that I am your hero! Me, me, me!"  
  
"I will if you put a hole in the wall so that I can get in…"  
  
Sonic pondered for a moment, then something came to mind. "Follow me, you guys."  
  
"Hey, Sonikku, where are you going?" asked Miles.  
  
"Just follow me. I know a way to get inside." Miles and Amy followed Sonikku to a part of the building that didn't have the crowd surrounding it. It was well hidden. "Now stand back, you two…" He performed a Spin Dash that created a wide hole in the building. "Let's go inside!"  
  
"Sankyu, Sonikku!" cried Amy as she put her arms around Sonikku. "You're my hero!"  
  
"…" said Sonikku. The three of them hurried on to the top of the building.  
*******************  
  
So far, the band completed recording 17 of the 23 songs for their album. The first three songs were done without delay: "Surf Guitar", "Aitsu", and "Let's Go", which Ran picked up easily. "Kanari Kiteru Koi" was done in 7 takes, and "C.M.B." in 3. Ran, Miyu, Aya, and Mami took a breather as Yuuya took over on drums, and Tatsuki, Masato and Naoki took over on guitar and vocals for "Fat Charlie", the Ziggens song that Rei was hinting at.  
Ran also wrote a song that was based on some of the poetry that she wrote when she was in middle school, which was clumped together to form "Hiru Ni Miru Yume." It took 11 takes to complete it. "Sex Crimes" had Rei take the licks, while "I Will" had Miyu on lead guitar and lead vocals, with Ran and Aya on backing vocals.  
After a 10-minute break, the guys took over again for the Clash's "I Fought The Law" and "Rock the Casbah," and for the Cure's "Just Like Heaven," completed in 9 takes. Then the gals took over for "Bombora," "Yozora No Hoshi," and "Surf Rider." Now, these three songs were music that Rei knew, and he showed Ran the chords and tabs, which she picked up quite well.   
  
Usagi was rather amazed at the pace that the Platform Surfers were recording. "Amazing, isn't it, Mamo-chan?" she hinted to her husband.  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. They seem to have execution and a no-frills, no-nonsense approach to their music. As if they don't need training. How do they do it!?"  
  
"That's what makes them so special."  
  
At this point, the band was a bit exhausted from recording. Usagi asked the band for a one-hour break, which they complied. And so they trudged back on to the lounge. It was 8:03 P.M. Ran's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ran, my little darling, how are you?' asked Kiyoka over the phone.  
  
"Mom! Hi."  
  
"Listen Ran, me and your dad discussed whether or not you should be a police officer next year, and we decided that you don't need to be a police officer anymore, and neither does Sayo."  
  
The decision caused Ran to go sugar-crazy. "Thank you! Is Satsuki feeling better?"  
  
"Oh yes, about your friend. Yes, she is having dinner with us right now. She's feeling much better right now. High spirits, I should add. She's even helping around the house."  
  
That made Ran even more genki. "Mom! Thank you so much!"  
  
"However, I have some bad news."  
  
"What…is it?" Suddenly Ran's emotions hit a pole.  
  
"Your brother is in the hospital…again."  
  
"What? Again! Aniki is in the hospital???"  
  
"Actually, it's not so bad. He got injured a bit a work, but he will be fine. He just had some bruises, but he will be fine. So it's not that severe."  
  
"Oh, Mom, I'm so glad aniki is fine. He always gets into things, hmmm…"  
  
"What happened to Yamato-kun?" asked Miyu to Ran.  
  
"Shhh! Okay Mom, ja!" She hung up the phone.  
  
"What happened to my Yamato-kun?"  
  
"Hospital, again."  
  
"Ehhhh!?"  
  
"Don't worry, he only had some bruises, but he will be back and ready, Miyu."  
  
"Oh, Yamato-kun…" Tears were about to come out of her eyes. She retired to a sofa, where Aya and Rei comforted her. "Oh, please be okay, Yamato-kun…"  
  
Ran wandered off to a secluded part of the lounge to control and appease her thoughts, her emotions, her fatigue. She saw a figure in shadow, with long, blue, spiky hair.  
  
"Hello, Ran Kotobuki," said the figure. "Or should I say, Ayumi Hamasaki?" He threw his head back and laughed like a maniac.   
  
Ran's skin began to crawl. She had bad vibes abut this. "Wh…who are you?"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, heh, I'm your worst nightmare, you little fuckin' bitch. And you'd better know it. You're the worst piece of fuckin' trash that I fuckin' knew. Or will know, for that matter…" He continued to throw his head back, and laugh insanely. Ran just stood there in front of the figure, and for the first time in her entire life, she felt the specter of fear enveloping her. What else could go wrong?  
  
*****************  
End Chapter 7  
Notice that I'm keeping it short at this point. I'm gonna make a long one soon. When that will be, I don't know. Only Jo-Ryan's pen knows…  
Things just keep getting twisted, no? Next chapter, a conversation with the figure, and the conclusion of the recording session, which goes into the wee hours of night…keep reviewing, please! I feed off feedback, but only the positive ones. 


	8. Hospitalized

Here we go. Enjoy. I've decided to bend it a bit. After watching some telenovelas, I've decided to go for a more unorthodox approach…

*********

The Platform Surfers

Chapter 8:

Hospitalized

"How are you, Ran?" asked the figure.

"Who…are you," she replied, shaking.

"Silly! It's me, Sonikku!"

"Sonikku! I don't know anyone named…"At that moment, he revealed himself. "Oh my god! Sonic the Hedgehog! How did you get here?"

"That's nothing of the matter," he said with a laugh.

"Well, I know that, but WHY THE HELL DID YOU SCARE ME LAST CHAPTER, YOU BASTARD!?" She was waving her arms again.

"Just wanted to see the Ran Kotobuki that Shibuya wished they'd see."

"That's not me! I never do stuff like that!"  


"Well, now you just did!"

"Well, thank you, Sonic!"

"It's not Sonic, it's Sonikku! SONIKKU!!"

"…"

"Anyway, good job with the effort you're doing. I just came to see you, that's all."

"Well, what a welcome."

"I believe the correction is…what a VISIT."

"…"

"Hey, who is this fella?" asked Miyu, coming to the scenario.

"Miyu, this is Sonikku. Sonikku, this is my friend, Miyu Yamazaki."

"Hello, sweetling," said the blue blur, shaking hands.

"Wow, you're very small for a hero," she replied, giggling.

"Figures. Well, I…um…gotta go. Sorry if I bothered you, Ran. Bye!"

"Bye…Sonikku! Wait!" But he was gone. "I forgot to ask you how you knew my name…hmmm…I guess that's his nature…"

*****

__

A howling wind

Comes from the east

And takes your breath away

I cannot speak

I cannot hear

I cannot feel

But what I can feel

It hurts

And it has the signs

Of a troubled past

When two parents

Argue

And throw it all away

The child

The love child

The dark child

The child that has been lost

To death

I feel

As if my time

Is at hand

I feel your presence,

I need the healing touch

But it is not there

And so I search

Hopelessly

Endlessly

Forgotten in oblivion

I want to kiss the rain,

As I close my eyes,

And I see you standing there

An enigma

A mystery

An anomaly

A still statue of flesh and bone

I call to you

But you are not there

And I feel

As if it was my fault

For giving you

That kiss

That sent waves of shame

On your face

Forgive me

But I must leave

I am no longer needed here

My parents have become

Shameful reflections

Of what I could have been

And will never be

Do you see me?

You don't see me

But I will try to come back

Some other day

If it is possible

Which I don't think will be

Come, sweet death…

The painfulness of the words in her mind filled Ran. Enveloped in her visions, she fell into a coma, slipping beneath life, wandering over her past happiness, still, a corpse waiting to happen.

*****

"A few more minutes, and we'll finish the album," said Mamoru, behind closed doors with Usagi. "Amazing. I am beyond words."

"Mamo-chan, you've been saying that many times over," Usagi replied, munching on an éclair. "I'm getting bored with it."

"Usako, you're not bored with anything, are you? Are you?" He pinched Usagi's fat cheek, in which she blushed. "You know, I've got a better idea. How about we let the band call it a night, and we record the rest next week, ya?"

"Hmmm…I guess we can tell them they're done for the day. Bummer. I was hoping we would finish it, such a long album…" She went over to the lounge, and said. "All right, you guys. You people have done a good amount of work. Mamoru and I decided to let you folks have a breather until next week. We'll then finish the album. Agreed!"

"Yeah!" cried everyone else.

"Okay. See ya!" Usagi left with a skip in her step.

*****

"I wonder how Ran-pyon is now," said Tatsukichi, sipping another can of Coke. He then saw Ran, lying down, flat on her face. "Ran, are you sleeping? We're going home. Ran? Ran? Hey, Ran! Are you playing around, Ran-pyon? Ran? Ran?" He felt her pulse. Dead Zero. She was cold. He turned her over, and it did not look good. "RAAAAAAAAAAAN-PYOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!"

"What is it, Tatsuki?" asked Aya and Miyu.

"We have to get her to a hospital, quick!"

"What the…Ran-chan!? No way!" exclaimed Yuuya.

"Oh no, Ran…" said Rei, seeing the dead sight.

"Kotobuki…?" said Mami, scratching her head.

"Um, Sayo-chan," said Masato, "your sister…"

"Hmmm?" she asked. She then skipped on over, and when she saw Ran lying dead, she fainted.

"Sayo!" yelled Naoki.

"No, no, no! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" cried Tatsuki. "Not Ran-pyon! Not her! God, no! No no no NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Usagi, opening the door. She then saw Ran lying still. "I'm calling the paramedics."

"Ran, please get up," cried Miyu, crying hard.

"Ran, please…this can't be happening. This can't…be…" whimpered Aya, crying hard as well.

"Kotobuki…" whispered Mami, taken aback, but obviously shocked. "My rival turned friend…no…this…Yuuya!"

*****

"You know, Kiyoka," said Taizou, playing solitaire, "I wonder if Ran is all right."

"Why shouldn't she be?" she asked, washing the dishes.

"Because, you know, my dear wife, there's something that we didn't tell our kids."

"Never?"

"About Ran being an adopted daughter?"

"What?" asked Yamato, coming down the stairs.

"Um, nothing," said both parents.

"Mmmm, that was a goooood meal, Kotobuki-kaasan, Kotobuki-tousan. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, Satsuki," said Kiyoka, who finished washing her dishes. Suddenly the phone rang. Kiyoka picked it up. "Moshi moshi? Um hmm. Oh. Oh my. Okay. We'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you. Okay, bye." She hung up, her eyes blank.

"What is it?" asked Taizou, putting away his cards.

"She now knows the secret, and she's paying for it with her life."

"No! We have to get there quick There's still a chance she could be resolving herself."

"Huh? What's going on here?" asked Yamato.

"We're going to the hospital. Bring Satsuki along with you," said Kiyoka in a dire mode.

"Okay, Mom," Yamato said. "Wait a minute, this is not…OH NO!"

"What?" asked Satsuki. "What's wrong?"

"We have to head to the hospital. Ran's there."

"Ran? Wh-why? No, no way! Seriously!!?"

"Let's go! Hurry!"

All four of them quickly headed to the hospital. 

*****

__

I see my past

And it unfolds before me

Mom, Dad,

I have no parents

They have left me

To rot in the street

These narrow, dank, deep alleyways

I cannot breathe

Ran was still unconscious, floating between life and death. She was trying to fight it, but she still continued to float in that fine line between pleasure and pain, still in the coma.

"Ran! Are you all right?" asked Ayumi's spirit to Ran in her head.

"Ayumi…I realize…something they didn't tell me…" Ran's spirit said.

"What is it, Ran? Who is this concerning?"

"My parents. They didn't tell me the whole truth."

"In short?"

"My life as I know it…has been a lie. It's hard to swallow, I can tell you that much."

"Ran…"

"I have no parents. My real parents, I…don't know where they are."

"It's okay, Ran. Please, don't do this."

"I don't know. It's as if my heart is empty, and I…I…I…I…I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE, AYUMI! I'M SORRY!!" She was actually crying inside, the tears flowing out. Ran's spirit was truly breaking down. "I don't have the strength to be angry anymore. I only have the strength to have remorse. I can't find myself."

"Ran, don't say that. No…"

"Ayumi, I have been living 18 years, and what my parents tell me to be isn't worth it. They're not my real parents. I don't know why I am. Miyu knows who she is, Aya knows who she is, aniki knows who he is, everyone knows who they are. I thought I knew who I was, until I felt my heart slipping away."

"Ran…you can't be…"

"Ayumi, how would you feel if what your parents taught you are all bullshit when your real parents, your biological parents abandoned you, and put you in an orphanage because they couldn't afford to raise you? How would you feel, huh? Huh?" Ran was still crying, sobbing, weeping bitterly, as if her tears have been deprived of their meaning.

"Ran, please! Don't die. No, Ran. If that were to happen to me, at least the parents I have now are people who would care for me. They are my true parents, whether they are biological or adopted, it doesn't matter."

"Ayumi, I don't know what to say." She stood there, her eyes blank, as if she had the mindset of a persocon. "I've tried to figure it out. Ayumi, I give up. Please, don't talk to me anymore. Goodbye. I'll never see the world again."

"RAN! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS!" She took Ran's hand, and pulled her away, grabbing her just by the fingers.

"What are you doing, Ayumi! I told you, I don't care about the world anymore, didn't I?"

"Ran, you have a long life to live. You've got plans and dreams to aspire. You've taught many peers the ways to live out their dreams. Don't throw it all away." She pulled her away, holding her tight. Ran still continued to cry. "It's okay, Ran. Don't do this." They were sitting just near the chasm of death.

"NO! Let me go!" But she couldn't escape Ayumi's grasp. Frustration and despondency turned to sadness, grief and remorse.

"It's okay, Ran."

"Ayumi, why does it have to be like this? Tell me, WHY THE FUCK DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?" she sobbed. "Fuck, I wanted to have parents that would tell me everything, not hide anything in the dark! No…it's all my fault. Ayumi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She was still crying, Ayumi holding her tight in her arms. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Ran, I already told you that. Don't think about it too much. It's not your fault."

"Oh, Ayumi, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry…that I…I…I…everyone…I'm sorry…I…" 

"Shhhh…"

As she lay in Ayumi's arms, Ran continued to choke at the tears on her face. She still felt remorse. She knew the truth, and as the truth began to seep in, she continued to weep, mourn, wail. She was fighting it, and she was winning…little by little, inch by inch, tears in heaven like waterfalls of reflection.

__

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

My heart is longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

Nobody wants to be lonely, so why,

Why don't you let me love you?

*****

End Chapter 8

I think I underdid it. Bummer. Review it please. Hey, it was only an experiment….sheesh. e_e;


	9. 17 SAI

I am reaching the dreamlike stage, floating, perusing-oh, sorry, you guys. I was just alking in my sleep. Anyway, as you know, I am also working on a GALS!/Chobits crossover, hope you like it. Simply called "Eyes Without A Face," and it focuses on the Yuuya/Mamirin couple. Now, I know very few people care about this hit-and-miss couple, and with good reason. Yuuya's lecherous nature has made him a slave to Mamirin, in my opinion. I will be working on that piece again later. Right now, ho boy, the scenario on Ran is pretty scary. Adopted!? That just brings chills to my spine. Nothing like some surrogate parents to rub salt in the wounds in…I'm talking too much. Enjoy.

*********

The Platform Surfers

Chapter 9:

17 sai

__

Something's calling me

Who are you?

I am lost

On this beach

Where enemies become

Brothers,

Friends become

Sisters,

And parties at 4AM

Never end

All of a sudden

My eyes open…

And I love you, too.

"Where…am I?" said Ran, waking up from a trance that found her in an Armageddon-like quandary. The tear streaks were still on her face.

"Ran!" said Miyu. "Thank God, you're alive!"

"Ran, we were worried about you," said Aya. "Are you okay?"

"Ran-chan…" said Yuuya.

"Minna…I…found the truth about my parents," she said, trembling.

"Your…parents?" asked Rei.

"They…I…can't say it…"

"Ran-pyon, just tell us," said Tatsuki. He was caressing Ran's face, causing more tears to flow. "What is it?"

"My parents…are…" She tried to get the words out, but she started to choke a bit. "They are…"

"Ran!" cried Yamato, mom and dad following.

"Aniki…"

"Are you okay?"

"We got here as soon as possible," said Kiyoka, panting a bit.

"We have something important to tell you," said Taizou, maintaining his composure, while at the same time, showing signs of regret.

"Okay," said Ran. "Everyone, can you leave for a moment?" The others nodded their head, and they went back to the lobby, leaving Ran, Sayo, Yamato, Taizou, and Kiyoka.

"Ran, we…I know you will be angry when we say this," said Taizou, "but…we are not your true parents."

"What?" gasped Ran, slightly shocked, slightly expectant. "Dad…"

"We are your adopted parents," said Kiyoka, her head bowed down.

"This was what you were hiding from me all along?!" screamed Ran to both of them, the tears flowing from her eyes like rivers. She started to sob again, like she was from her dream.

"Mom, Dad, what are you saying?" shouted Yamato to the two of them. "Ran's not really a member of our…!?"

"No way! Ran's adopted? My older sister?" asked Sayo. "You're lying! Mom and Dad never lie! Liars! Liars! LIARS!!" She kept repeating that until she fell on her knees in despair, and cried.

"Mom, Dad, I am 18 years old. I thought my parents were the best I had. And now you tell me you're not my real parents!? Bastards!! What you've taught me, what I learned, is all a MOHERFUCKING LIE!? YOU FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!!! GET OUT OF HERE!! GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" She didn't have the punch the she usually had, because she was still sobbing as she yelled. He energy, or what was left of it, became drained to the point where it couldn't be seen.

"Ran, don't say that to them," said Yamato.

"Aniki, do you realize what they fucking SAID!!? GET OUT!!" she directed the two ex-parents.

"Ran, please, let us explain," pleaded Kiyoka.

"You're not my mom," Ran said.

"Ran, don't be like this," said Taizou.

"AND YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER EITHER!! GET OUT OF HERE!! YOU BASTARD PARENTS HAVE RUINED MY LIFE AS I KNOW IT!!! GET THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL OUT! NOW!!! NOW!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!" When Ran saw they wouldn't move, she became desperate. "NURSE! WHERE THE HELL IS THE NURSE!!!?" When Taizou and Kiyoka heard this, they trudged out, dejected and ashamed.

"Ran, it's okay," said Yamato, hugging Ran. Sayo also hugged her, as well. Ran, as though on the edge of losing her genki saneliness, began to calm down, then sleep, tears still coming down. "Do you want me to tell you everything, instead of Mom and Dad?"

"Aniki…I'm sorry…"

"Do you want me to tell you? Ran?"

"I…O…okay." She still sobbed a bit, but her energy began to come back.

"When you were born, you were in an adoption center. I don't know about your real parents, but, from what I can recall from them, when I was a little kid, they said that…your parents were from…a place called Queensland. I don't know where that is, but they say your real parents were born there."

"Queensland?" Ran scratched her head. "Where's that?"

"Queensland, eh?" said Ayumi in her head. "Ran, did you take geography while at Kounan?"

"Eh? Um, yeah. But how the hell should I know where that place is!?"

"Are you talking to yourself, Ran?" asked Sayo quizzically.

"Uruse, Sayo!" Sayo only giggled.

Yamato looked all over the room. In a blank, decrepit corner lay an old atlas, dated 1993, but still good, though polluted with dust from the room. He picked it up and looked at the contents. "Now, let's see," he said, thumbing to the index, "Queensland, ah! Here it is, on page 123." Yamato went to that page, and scanned the map. "Oh my. Ran, Queensland is part of…Australia…so that means…"

All of a sudden, Ran went from gloom to super-genki ecstasy in a split second. "I'M AUSTRALIAN!!? Yay! I love that country, and now my real parents are from Australia!? Oh my God, on my God, oh my God!!? I'm from Australia! I'm from Australia, I'm from Australia…wait a minute. Aniki, what's their official language? Is it Japanese?"

"No, Ran, according to this atlas, Australia's official language is…English."

Just like that, Ran's energy became rock-bottom, if enraged. Waving her arms, she cried, "What the…they speak English!? I don't even know English! I can't speak it!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Well, just because their main language is English doesn't mean there are nobody who knows how to speak Japanese…" said Yamato, trailing off.

"I heard that the people in that place speak English the wrong way," bragged Sayo, hand on her hips, striking a pose. "They say things like 'mate', and 'grog', and 'g'day'…they are weird people, those people. Why don't they speak it like the Americans? They speak it the right way!"

"Maybe Australia's English has an accent, a dialect."

"What's a dialect?"

"Another way of speaking the same language. In Japan, Osaka has a dialect of Japanese, Nagoya has a dialect, Sapporo has one, Kobe has one, every region has one…We have one too."

"Oh! That's why the people in Osaka say 'no da' sometimes! It's their dialect!" (author: I had to add Fushigi Yuugi, just for laughs…) 

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Well, I wonder where we go from here-AH! Ran, what are you doing?" He saw Ran standing on her bed, striking a pose.

"Aniki, we are going to find my parents. My AUSTRALIAN parents." She had an evil sneer, and she threw her head back, laughing in joy and a return to the sanity that became so familiar, maybe too familiar, with her.

"Ran, there's another problem."

"Hah?"

"We don't have the money to go there."

"Na…NANI!? WAAAAHHH! I wanna go so baaaadlyyyy!" She sat down, pouting. Just then, Kiyoka and Taizou reentered.

"Well, Ran, I believe you feeling better-AH!" He found Ran hugging him.

"Daddy, Mommy…I'm sorry about what I said to you…BUT I WANNA GO TO AUSTRALIA!!!"

"Uh…Kiyoka, honey, I think she found out…"

"Yeah, and she's feeling happy about it," she said, sweating a bit. "I thought she was still mad at us."

"I think she's okay. Ran, you can let go now." She wouldn't. "Let go." Still, she wouldn't. "Let go! LET GO!"

"No! I wanna go to Australia! Please, Daddy, pleasey, pleasey pleeeeeaaaase!"

"Sayo wants to go too!" she said.

"We'll find a way, you two." said Kiyoka, rather wearily. "We'll find a way. Ran, let's take you home."

"Hold on! I have to talk with my friends first! Can I, Mom?" asked Ran, still feeling genki.

"Sure, sunshine, you can."

*****

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking Ran this long," said Miyu, looking out the window.

"She hasn't come back for an hour now," said Aya.

"…" said Yuuya.

"Sayo-chan…" mumbled Masato.

Out of nowhere, a very happy Ran, burst out of the room, and hugged and kissed everyone, Sayo following with the others.

"Kotobuki?" exclaimed Mami. "What the hell…!?"

"Ran-pyon, you're fine," said Tatsuki, who hugged Ran so tight, she almost choked. "Ran-pyon, Ran-pyon, Ran-pyon…ooooh, you look adorable when you're genkiiiiiiiii…yaaaaayyyyy!!!"

"Tatsukichi…" she said, "…get off…" He did so accordingly, leaving her to gasp for air. "Damn, Tatsukichi…ack…"

"We heard everything," said Rei.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Um, at least I heard everything…"

"What? What about her?" asked Naoki, eyes sparking.

"Ran's an Aussie," he said, rather straightforward, like the orchid gal. Everyone dropped their jaws. "Her parents are from Queensland."

"That's supposed to be a secret!" shouted Yamato, Taizou and Kiyoka, waving their arms insanely.

"So that's what explains your natural paleness," said Miyu to Ran. "That's why you're paler than the other members of your family. Naturally paler. Because you're from the land down under! Wow!"

"Shut up Miyu!" Ran smacked her on the head again.

"Itaiiiii!"

"Kotobuki, how the hell did you…you bastard!" shouted Mami, "I can't believe you're an Australian! I hate Australians! They speak English alright, but baby, they can't talk it! Grrr!!!" (author: haute en herre…)

"Hey, you're just like me!" said Sayo, pointing at Mami.

"Don't point at my gal," said Yuuya. "She's my galfriend, you have no right to point at her like she's a criminal!"

All of a sudden, everyone except the Kotobuki clan began to argue with one another, causing an obviously omnipresent, yet noticeable ruckus, getting everyone else's attention.

"Aniki, Mom, Dad, Sayo, right. Let's go home," said Ran, clearly disgusted at the chaos. She could only whisper a sigh, shaking her head as they left.

*****

__

Upside down

If you fall into the ground

Coo Coo is the movie

Coo Coo is the city

Upside down

Now we are running all around

Coo Coo, are you dancing?

Coo Coo, are you feeling?

Picking up together

Growing up your fever

So you're never feeling blue

Oh come and get it, baby

Hear the people saying

Everybody take your hand

The next day, Ran, Miyu, and Aya sat down next to Hachiko, munching on some takoyaki. Obviously, the crowd was sparse, since this was a Tuesday, and everyone was at work. Rei and Yuuya were busy with their jobs, Tatsuki was working at his bar in Akasaka, Mom and Dad were at the koban filing some documents, and Yamato was off that day. Sayo, Masato, and Naoki were at class that time as well, leaving the three to themselves…

"So, Ran," said the blond gal with red-orange highlights, "I heard that your parents aren't…your parents?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah," said Aya. "They said you were from…"

"Australia," she hummed. "I've never been there, you guys. I heard though that the people there are so nice, and they've got good tans (though those guys are nowhere compared to Tatsukichi). But, why is it that my parents are from Australia, and I was born in Japan? I can't speak English well, and I don't know much about Australia, except for koala bears, kangaroos, and that building that looks like a bunch of shells."

"Ran?"

"Look, you guys, I don't know about you, but…I want to know who my real parents are. Are they Japanese, or are they of some different origin? I'm lost. Really, I am."

*****

"Chief Kotobuki, sir."

"Ah, Senator Tetsuo Kobayashi. Glad you could join me. What brings you here?"

"Sir, you have done well, with 40 years of work at the Shibuya Koban. The Prime Minister has assigned me to honorably discharge you for your accomplishments."

"This is unexpected. Tetsuo, I feel I can work for another 10 or more. You must be joking, my friend," Taizou said with a laugh.

"Since you are 60 years old, sir, that is the retiring age. You have done a remarkable job, Chief. As a reward, Prime Minister Koizumi, along with members of the Diet, have decided to give you a pension plan of 120 million yen, paid over 15 years."

Taizou's smile turned to admittance and acceptance. "Tetsuo, I really don't want to retire. As one of the most respected police officers in all of Tokyo, I feel that it's not my time yet."

"Sir, I know how you feel, but the government believes that you have done enough. Your first installment will arrive tomorrow. In addition, your wife, who is also a leading officer here, has been given a 3-year leave, with pay. Congratulations, sir."

"I guess I'll take it. Thank you, Tetsuo," he said, as the man left the koban.

"By the way," said Tetsuo. "Your son will also have a 5-year leave, with pay. A triple blessing, so please you." He laughed as he rushed out back to his work. Five minutes late, and counting.

"Dad?" asked Yamato. "Congratulations, Dad!"

"Wow…" He only scratched his head at his dumb luck. "Was I that good?" And so, old Taizou Kotobuki, a 60-year old officer, completed his mission. Seems as if it gave new meaning to "every dog having its day."

__

Rolling on the ceiling

Rolling by your feelings

Rolling on the ceiling again

Oh, Juju told me, Clover, 

He could be your lover

All this thought for losing your head

Oh, I want to see your body twisting again

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

*****

__

I believe in miracles

I believe in miracles

I believe in miracles, don't you?

The young man paced the sands of the beach, white zinc sunscreen on his nose. His long black hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a green body suit with green trim, and holding a 15-foot long board, he watched as the younger boys paddled endlessly, perhaps in utter vain, for a wave. He didn't find any to his suit, preferring to watch the kids ride on 1-foot waves, rather than 4 or 5-foot waves. He sighed, and went back to his seat, with a couple of friends watching by. One had a pair of green board shorts on, had a good build, and had blond spikes. His partner wore a modestly suggestive, yet compromising orange pastel string bikini decorated with white orchid print. She had long blond hair, and had a shiny, pale complexion that ran all over her, as if she was a bombshell off the radar.

"That's the fifth straight day it has happened, Stevo," said the guy with the ponytail. "Mild ones. Damn."

"Don't worry, Hayama," he replied. "There will be one soon, don't worry."

"Oh, Steven," said the girl. "You make me feel so good whenever we are together." The two kissed.

"Alisa," said Steven, "You're a wonder woman. Where's your golden whip? I want you to whip me right…" He pointed to a spot in his chest. "…here."

"Oh, Steven!" At that instant, Steven and Alisa wrapped themselves in a rather pg-17 erotic game, the others minding their own business. Hayama nodded his head in agreement. They were engaged, and their wedding was due in 3 months, in April. At that time, the sakuras would be blooming. 

*****

Hayama Kobayashi could remember a year ago, on this day, when John Howard, the current Prime Minister (and a tolerator of all races), signed a historic and landmark Japan-Australia friendship bill that would require every major city in Australia to have at least 500 cherry-blossom trees lining streets and parks. With more and more Japanese coming to Australia, more than any other country, even the United States, it was clear that the Japanese would rival the Greeks within 5 years as the most largest minority. Sydney would have the largest number of trees, with 100,000 or more, Melbourne naturally next with 85,000 up, and then Brisbane, with 71,000. Adelaide and Perth had 40,000, while Darwin and Hobart had 10,000. 

But what Hayama could render out from his mind was that his mother Sana, his father Kenta, and his corporation, GCS International (the GCS stood for Gold Coast Sakura), which specialized in making kotos, shamisens, shakuhachis, and other unique Japanese instruments and trinkets, as well as karaoke machines and unique kimonos and yukatas, spearheaded the movement for Australia to become "another Japan." Though there was a great deal of opposition who feared repercussions favoring the old guard, it was only a whisper among a crowd of shouters, who have declared Japan to be a better friend (or at least as good a friend) as America. The bill passed, without much protest. Now most every Australian would see cherry blossoms lining the streets. At the same time, sales for kimonos and yukatas went over the roof. It seemed now that in Australia, popular rumors had it that you could even see a Koori in ocher paint wearing a modest yukata and geta shoes. This trend would continue up until this point. 

Almost every Australian didn't mind the sakura trees, and for every coffee shops, there popped an izakaya, though it served Foster's and Toohey's, as well as Kirin, Yebisu, Asahi, and sake. Many children were investigating Dance Dance Revolution and Para Para Paradise machines almost every day, with pressure by the private schools to install one or two per campus, much to the chagrin of the older teachers. It was not surprising for some children to wear yukatas to school. One school adopted a uniform change, in which the uniforms were similar to Japan's. Some newspaper journalists were up in arms in disbelief at the "Japanization of Australian culture." Oddly enough, the favor wasn't returned as well in Japan, though boomerang sales became steady and rising. But it was evident that Prime Minister Koizumi was flattered by the overwhelming popularity of Japanese ideals in Australia. Time Magazine also did an article reporting the phenomenon.

Hayama started to grin at his luck. Little did he know that he did have a younger sister, one different from his 2 younger brothers, and 2 older sisters. He continued to watch the waves, Alisa and Steven making love, the kids frolicking on their boogie boards, well into the afternoon. It was summer, after all. And it seemed it would never end.

__

All alone upon the shore,

We sit together in the calm of the summer breeze.

I movie in a little closer

And I slip my arm in yours.

The sun shines bright upon the ocean waters,

There until the glow of the evening

Sweep me up like the waves and hold me tight in your arms.

Tell me that you love me too.

Knowing that you care

Makes me feel alive

Underneath the summer sky

We sit in silence in the warmth of the midday sun.

With my head upon your shoulder

I melt into your embrace.

The birds fly high above the ocean waters,

There until the hush of the evening

Take me up like the tide, I'll always stay by your side,

Love me the way I love you.

Knowing that you care

Makes me feel alive

Our love is deeper than the ocean waters,

Kiss me till the turn of the evening,

Like the sand needs the sea, your heart belongs here with me.

Love me like I love you.

Knowing that you love me

I feel so alive

*****

END Chapter 9

Whew! This took me a while to comprehend. I wonder if Australia had Japanese as their second official language? I think Mihona should start a family there, though she has second thoughts…naturally. I added more poetry, just because I wanna. Review, please. Man, I need to learn how to accept Vegemite as a staple…@_@v


	10. Kamikaze

This time, I'm throwing in a little Arina T., the T standing for "taste," as well as Tanemura. (Just my humble opinion.) Here is Chapter 10, enjoy. (_")v  
Dr. Who: (p_') Give me a scalpel and a stat. This chapter needs an examination...(p_')v  
*******  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 10:  
Kamikaze  
  
"Hayama-kun?"  
  
"Hm?" He turned around, and saw a girl with long black hair with auburn highlights. She was wearing a whiting pink string 'kini, her long hair waving in the wind "Oh, it's you, Sanae-chan."  
  
Sanae Shintani walked over to Hayama, and lay next to him, her head and long hair on his chest. The sun made her body shine, causing his mojo to jump a tad. "I was looking all over for you," she whispered in her light, peaceful, yet childlike voice. "I never thought I'd meet you here. All alone, you need someone, right?"  
  
He blushed a bit, but smiled with acknowledgement. "Sanae-chan, you'll always find me here." He placed a gentle hand on her chest, fondled her breasts, and worked his way down, stopping at her bikini line causing Sanae to giggle and gesticulate hysterically a bit. "How's cheer at Kenmore. Titillating?"  
  
"Hayama! Ecchi," she said, before a kiss. "I suppose it is. I guess I can't have it any other way. Me, the star cheerleader, and no boyfriends but you. Hayama-kun, I felt like I couldn't trust anyone else. Such substantial pleasure," she said, with a corporeal sigh, invoking Hayama to fondle her breasts even more, to the point where he was holding one, rubbing it as if it were a golden orb that controlled the seasons, and eventually, time. But she didn't mind. After all, she was declared by one local magazine to be the "most voluptuous" in her school. It was made even odder that the guys would only look at Sanae, then turn away. "Hayama, I want you to do it harder."  
  
He grinned like a rat. "Not now, not yet, Sanae-chan. Let's go back home, before you come to me, okay?"  
  
"Mmmmm...okay!" They walked over to Hayama's condominium, Sanae skipping in the sand.  
*****  
And then, the phone rang. Satsuki picked it up, since she was the only one at home. Everyone else was busy, and Ran was still pondering to herself out at Hachiko. "M...moshi moshi?" she asked gingerly.  
  
"Hi! My name is Mitsuki Kouyama," came the response.  
  
"Mitsuki...Kouyama? I don't know anybody named Mitsuki Kouyama. Are you a telemarketer or something? Cause I hate telemarketers."  
  
"What? Okay, how about this..." She began to sing. "Doushite kon nani, suki nandarou,  
kimi no koe, kanashii hodo, hibiiteru yo..."  
  
At that point, Satsuki started to scream like crazy... "Kyaaaaaa! F...F...FULL MOON!!? Kyaaaaa!! Oh my god! Aw hell no! I'm speaking with the one and only Full Moon-sama! Gomen nasai! I didn't recognize you at first! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She was on the verge of tears. Mitsuki chuckled a bit.  
  
"I'm glad you recognized me," she replied. "Anyway, I would like to ask you, hold on, what's your name?"  
  
"Oh? My name's Satsuki," she said, trembling.  
  
"Satsuki, I was wondering, do you know a girl who has long brown hair, and a red streak-"  
  
"Oh, you mean Ran?"  
  
"Is that her name? I can't figure out her last name, is it Koto...Koto..."  
  
"Kotobuki?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her. Do you know where she is? This is her house, right?"  
  
"Yes, but Ran's not here. She's probably at Hachiko Square right now. I'm so sorry! Ran would go crazy if she saw you. Next to Ayumi, you're her #1 singer! And I'm your number one fan!! Kyaaaaaaa!"  
  
"Well, aren't I flattered to hear that, eh? Thank you...Satsuki." She grinned again. "Bye-bye!"  
  
"Bye-bye, Full Moon-samaaaaa!" They hung up. Satsuki went insane. It seemed obvious, or rather, appropriate that there was a new face, but would it be one that would succeed Ayumi? The idol field looked wide open, but looks turn into illusions. At least in this case.  
*******  
  
"Mommy, what that thing?"  
"Oh, that, Natsuki? That's a statue of a dog. His name's Hachiko."  
"Hachi...ko?"  
"He was a dog that was obedient to his master. When he died, Hachiko would still be waiting for his master, until he himself died."  
"Wow, Mommy, how do you know this stuff?"  
"Cause I'm your Mom. Mothers know everything."  
Natsuki giggled as she and her mother sat on a bench. Suddenly, she saw Ran and her friends sitting across from them, talking. They were dressed as if they made their statement when they left home, she thought.   
"Mommy, can I talk to them?"  
"No. You can't talk to strangers."  
"Aw, Mommy, pleeeeasey pleeeease?"  
She rolled her eyes, then said, "Fine, but don't wander off too far." Natsuki ran off to them. "She's pretty active today," she thought.  
  
"Hi," Natsuki shyly said to Ran.  
"Well, hi there," came the reply. "How are you, kid?"  
"I'm not a kid, I'm a girl," Natsuki said, pouting. Ran laughed.  
"Hey, who's this person?" asked Miyu, curious?  
"My name's Natsuki Nagoya," she said, giggling a bit.  
"Hi. My name's Miyu Yamazaki."  
"My name's Aya Hoshino," said Aya.  
"Oh, and as for me, I'm Ran Kotobuki, the Queen of the GALS," said Ran, with a hysterically evil laugh.  
"What are GALS?" asked Natsuki, curiously. At that point, Ran fell over her bench. "Are you okay? You'd make a good actress. I like actresses. Oh, and pancakes too. I love those."  
"You do talk a mouthful, don't you, Natsuki?" Ran replied, feebly getting up.  
"Yeah, hee hee."  
"Okay, let me tell you about kogals, Natsuki." She gave a 10-minute vocal dissertation about the culture, and when she finished, Natsuki began to squeal happily.  
"I wanna be like Ran Kotobuki!" cried Natsuki, clapping her hands. "I love you! I love GALS!"  
"Nice lecture," said Mami, coming to the company. "I could've done better though."  
"Nuh-uh!" said Ran, and the two of them stuck their tongues out at each other. Natsuki laughed and squealed. At that moment, her mother came.  
"Okay, Natsuki, who did you make friends with? Did they offer you candy?"  
"This is Ran, Aya, Miyu, and, and..." She couldn't identify the other person, who replied by saying, "Mami Honda."  
"...Mami Honnnnnda!" Natsuki finally finished.  
"Who are you," asked Ran to the mother.  
"My name is Maron Nagoya," she said. "I'm Natsuki's mom, but you can call me Maron." She curtsied to the four, who blinked.  
"You look familiar," said Ran.  
Natsuki, who always played the tattler, proudly replied, "She was a kaitou and sealed paintings and was even a saint-mmmph!"  
"Uh, Natsuki, not in front of these people. Excuse us for just a moment. Adios!" The two of them quickly went to a corner where she conferred with Natsuki, even spanking her a bit.  
"What are they doing?" asked Mami.  
"Hmmm, Natsuki said 'kaitou,' and 'saint,' and 'seal paintings'..." Ran thought this over, and then, "No way...she's, or she was...the infamous Kaitou Jeanne!?" A few years ago, Taizou was mentioning the failings of the koban representing the Momokuri district of Tokyo in finding Kaitou Jeanne and her would-be partner Kaitou Sinbad. He was infuriated, not because the officers couldn't do it, but because they chose not to do it. If those officers worked in his department, he would have to clean house. Looking from it, aniki wouldn't even be able to match their illusiveness and tactical grace.  
From another perspective, Maron being at one point the reincarnation of Joan Of Arc was, in her eyes, a privilege. But, the more she thought about it, the more that prestige became a burden. It didn't help by the fact that, through some Hounan classmates who had connections to Momokuri Academy, she was abandoned by her parents at a young age, but after she had accomplished her duty by using the goodness in her heart, a righteousness that would only make Pope John Paul II ponder about beatifying her, to right everything, she gave up her reincarnation power to save her then-lost angel friend, of which she couldn't, or they couldn't, uncover the name. Pondering it even further, that sacrifice may have [indirectly] resulted in her daughter's birth. After her sacrifice, her parents returned, remarried, and resided in her apartment. That was as much as she knew.  
"Ran," said Ayumi, "now what are you thinking about?"  
"No, it's nothing."  
"Nothing? How could it be nothing? Is it about the two people that just came here?"  
"Mmm-hmmm."  
"You know, Ran, I actually made an offer to Takumi and Koron Kusakabe, Maron's parents. I told them that I would add profit to their theme park, Maron Dome, by adding my name and record label, Avex, to their sponsor. It's now called the Avex AyuMaron Dome. They've been making a lot of revenue ever since, with expansion and more features, more than Tokyo Disneyland."  
"But...didn't Avex...?"  
"Disappear? Of course, but, see, Takumi and Koron received so much money that they were able to purchase a share of the Disneyland ownership, and with it, more profits. A 20% share there."  
"Whoa..." Ran scratched her head.  
"When you combine that with their already booming profits at the Dome..."  
"That means they're ONE WEALTHY FAMILY!? Heh, Mamirin's family is not the only set of rich bastards in this town..." Ran had a sly grin on her face, that turned to hysterical laughter.   
"..." said Ayumi, before coming back to the story. "Fortune Magazine put Takumi and Koron among the Top 200 Richest People in the World. In Japan, they're among the Top 10. As another sign towards forgiveness, they allotted 20% of their money to Maron and her family, all three of them..."  
"Oh, and what about Mamirin's...?"  
"As for them...top 20 in Japan."  
At that point, Ran started to jeer Mami a bit, "Hahahah, Maron's family is richer than you!"  
"Huh!?" asked Mami. "No one can be richer than the Honda clan~~~~~!" She then walked to Maron, who was startled. "Look, you Momohomofluezy, I don't know about you, but I hate people who are richer than me."  
"Ne...wh...wh...what are you talking about?" said Maron, a sweat drop coming down her head. "I...don't understand. Who are you calling a..."  
"You tell me where the money is, you mofo hoe, or else I will not just only wipe that innocent, mawkish, goody-two-shoes smile off your face, bitch!"  
"N...nani!? What are you...!?" Mami was about to give her a black eye-no make that two, when a guy took Mami's hand and swiped it away.  
"What the hell are you doing to my Maron, you bastard?" he said coldly towards her.  
"Who are you!?"  
"I'm Chiaki Nagoya, Maron's loving husband. If you want to mess up my Maron, you gonna have to get a lesson from me first." He cracked his knuckles, and he was wearing a savage scowl. At that point, Mami screamed and ran away from the crowd, back home, knowing she made a terrible mistake. "You okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," she pouted. "I could have done it myself, you know."  
"Are you thinking that way again, sweetheart?" he whispered to Maron, holding her tight, her eyes online with his.  
"Chiaki, I..."  
"Don't think that way, Maron. Never again."   
"Chiaki...Chi...a....ki...ohhhh...mmm...mmmmm...nnnnn...mmmmm..."  
Their lips already locked, the two had a long passionate kiss. About the 2,134,293rd time over the past 8 years, give or take a few blunders. Natsuki stuck out her tongue in disgust, then laughed as she self-diiverted to play with Miyu and Aya.   
Ran walked over to the impromptu love-fest, and said, "Ahem, what are you two doing? Making love, Jeanne and Sinbad?"  
"Wha...EH~~~~~~~!? HOW DID YOU KNOW US!!?"  
Ran smirked, and said, "You can't underestimate the Queen of the GALS. She knows all."  
"Who are you," asked Chiaki.  
"Chiaki, sugar pie, this is Ran Kotobuki. She's a very outspoken lady, as I observed..." said Maron.  
"..and them some!" Ran proclaimed. "Wait a minute...lady!? I'm a GAL, you hear me, Chucky? A GAL!"  
"Isn't it the same thing? And, Ran, it's Chiaki, not Chucky! I'm not one of those ugly-looking dolls that kill you."  
"There is a difference."  
"No there isn't!'  
"Yes there is!  
"No there isn't!'  
"Yes there is!  
"No there isn't!'  
"There they go with their argument," said Miyu wearily.  
"Look, you guys," said Maron, separating Ran and Chiaki. "This conversation is getting nowhere. Chiaki, Natsuki, let's go somewhere else. Ran, everyone else, it was great knowing you, but...um...Adios!"  
The three of them bowed their heads, and ran away.  
"Stupid," muttered Ran. "They dropped their I.D.'s (except for the kid). Now I know where they are located."  
"Like you care?" said Mami, bored.  
"You know what., you guys?" asked Miyu. "We should go back and write songs...oh, and...ooooh, I want to go to Australia tooo~~~~~..."  
"I'm not alone," Ran said aside. The four of them went their separate ways, but Ran decided to stay at the square, fingering her new cards. She quickly put them in her pocket, so that no one would notice.  
********  
"Now, I want to write another song," thought Mitsuki, arriving at Hachiko Square. She saw Ran, reflecting, and walked over to her. "Hi, are you...Ran?"  
"The one and only. What's up? Who are you?"  
"Mitsuki Kouyama-san."  
Ran lost her composure again. "KYAA~~~~~~~!!! FULL MOON-SAMA~~~~!!!" Suddenly she went back to normal and said. "How are ya? What brings ya here?"  
"I wanted to ask you a favor."  
"Hm?"  
"That lady you just met...she wants to write a song..."  
"Okay...well..."  
"She had this poem she wrote down a few months ago, but she can't find a suitable melody and rhythm. She wants to borrow a melody from some popular song, but she can't find any. I want to help her out, but I'm too busy writing my own music..."  
Ran thought for a moment, then said, "I got it! Why don't you, Maron, and me collaborate on a song? I was pondering a melody for it. Do you know where she is located?"  
Mitsuki pondered, and then said, "I met her a few weeks ago at her old school, and we exchanged addresses. I know where she lives. Let's go."  
The two of them went to Mitsuki's car, and sped off to Maron's house.  
********  
"Wonderful, my love!" said Kiyoka, washing the dishes back at the Kotobuki house.  
"We get to go to Australia," Taizou said, grinning. "Koalas, kangaroos, and pavlova. I think I will gain another...hm....10 kilos?" Kiyoka laughed.  
"Hey, is Ran gonna come here?" asked Satsuki, peering at the conversation.  
"That's what I was wondering...oh well, let's just celebrate this joyous moment! The vacation of our lives!!!"  
As the two reveled, Satsuki went back to her room, picked up her cell phone and called Ran.  
********  
"Moshi moshi?" asked Ran over the phone.  
"Ran..."  
"Oh, hi Satsuki! What's up?"  
"You'd better go home quick. Mom and Dad have something important for you."  
"Huh?" Suddenly, thoughts of that Australia incident came to mind. "Oh, tell them I'll be back sooner than they think."  
"Define 'sooner than they think.'"  
"Tomorrow."  
Satsuki snarled a bit, then "Hey, where are you?"  
"I'm heading over to a house located in Arakawa-ku. It's not too far from here."  
"Who's with you?"  
"Um...just me and a new friend."  
"Her name?"  
"Kouyama Mitsuki-san?"  
"OH! Full Moon-sama can drive?"  
"Well, we didn't crash into a lamppost. Does that count?" she said sarcastically.  
"Sure," she said indifferently. "I'll see you later!"  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Who was that?" asked Mitsuki, as they parked on the curb.  
"One of my friends."  
"You've got a lot of connections."  
"That what happened when you are Queen of the GALS!" she said, striking a vain pose.  
Mitsuki rolled her eyes as they walked to the house where Maron, Chiaki and little Natsuki lived. It was a beautiful cottage-like structure, not as extravagant as the Hondas' place, but quaint and comfortable. Every room was clean, no housemaids were there, and it looked at though it were impeccable perfect. On the front lawn lay a marble statue of an angel that looked like Joan of Arc, but at the same time, Maron. It seemed to guard the household, and it was so beautiful, that no one defaced it, and a few devout hermits worshipped it, and asked for repentance. So Mitsuki said.  
"Hello?" asked Ran, ringing the doorbell.  
"Hi," said Chiaki, opening it. "Oh. You're the girl we saw earlier. And you must be..."  
"Kouyama Mitsuki-san," she said, bowing.  
Chiaki nodded. "Come in."  
  
"Mitsuki! Ran! You came..." asked Maron, who came out of the kitchen, still wearing an apron. Apparently she was cooking something.  
Ran breathed in the aroma. "This must be..."  
"Potatoes au gratin," Mitsuki said, wearing a bored expression. "Again?"  
"This is the 69th time this year I had to make it for him," Maron replied.  
"Who? Chiaki!?"  
"Yeah...Oh, that's right! I also made some pancakes, but they're in the fridge. I cooked them this morning, but it seems Chiaki likes the gratin more. And Natsuki too."  
Mitsuki and Ran went to the table, as Maron served them dinner. Apart from being the "World's Greatest Gratin Maker," Maron was a skilled cook. There was no dish that she couldn't make. Of course, that meant having the run to the supermarket every day, but it was no problem.  
  
"So, Maron, do you have a job?" asked Ran. "By the way, this stuff's good!"  
"Thanks. I work as the head coach of the Momokuri Academy rhythmic gymnastics team," she replied.  
"I see. Fun?"  
"Challenging. But when you're recognized as a former national champion in that sport, it becomes that much easier."  
"Success?"  
"Oh, most definitely. Our team is undefeated again, and we have one more match, the national championships, out in Shibuya-ku." Ran's eyes turned into stars. "Ran...what's wrong?"  
"That's where I'm from. You guys are coming to my place?"  
"Yeah, and it's in a week. My girls have been training for that event."  
"Rigorous?"  
"Well, yes, but I become flexible and stringent and compassionate at the same time. My team is like a second family to me. I take some of the kids to the meet, provide some Gatorade after practice, chat with the girls, that stuff. They respect, and I respect them. It's wonderful. They're having fun, just like me, when I was on the team years ago." She began to reminisce about the past. Ran blinked.  
"Maron, Mitsuki said that you wrote a little poem to yourself a while ago..."  
"Oh yeah, that's right! I had this poem, but I just couldn't set it to music. I don't know what to do..."  
"Maybe I can help!"  
"Me too!" asked Mitsuki.  
"You guys..." said Maron, about to cry happily. "Let's go to my room, but first, can you guys help me wash here?"  
"Sure!" they both said.  
They're nice people, Maron thought.  
After cleaning up, they went to Maron's room. It was decorated with plaques, news articles, and many pictures of times when she was a Momokuri student too. There were pictures of when she was with Chiaki, Toudaiji Miyako, her best friend, Minazuki Yamato, another friend who she calls "Iinchou," and Shikaidou Hijiri, a teacher who left the school for a post at another school in Osaka 6 months ago. There were also some pictures of Kaitou Jeanne, Sinbad, Noin Claude, even Fin Fish, Access Time, and the whole shebang.   
"Decorated," commented Ran.   
Maron puilled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ran. "This is my poem. It's simply called 'Kamikaze'."  
Ran read it, and it said...  
  
I want to be the wind.... A wind like a breath... At times, I want to   
  
be the wind that fights against you   
  
the wind that dries your tears   
  
or the wind that eases your tiredness   
  
I want to be a wind like that. And I want to fly. I want to sweep up   
  
the sadness, and spread happiness. When you're sad, just cry. I'll be   
  
there. When you're happy, just call. I'll be there. But because we're   
  
girls, there are times that you get tired. There are times that you   
  
hold back your tears. So in times like that, sweetheart, I'm going to   
  
come flying down to you   
  
so hold me in your arms gently  
.  
"I have a melody from a famous movie in my mind. It's 'What A Feeling' from the movie 'Flashdance,' and I think, that if you switch the words around...it will work just fine..." Ran took a piece of paper, modified the words along with Mitsuki, and put them in tune with the song. Ran then sang it, since she didn't bring her Kotocaster (actually, it was in Mitsuki's car). The result was this, translated in English...  
  
I want to be the wind like a breath.  
One that challenges you,  
Dries your tears, and eases your weariness.  
Sweep up the sadness, and spread joy.  
  
But because we're girls, there are times   
When you tire, or hold back your tears.  
  
CHORUS:  
I want to be a divine wind.  
When you're sad or happy, I'll be there.  
I want to be like that. And I want to fly.  
When you're sad or happy, I'll be there.  
  
In times like this, sweetheart, I'll come flying down,  
So hold me in your arms gently.  
  
CHORUS  
  
A Divine Wind...  
  
I want to be a divine wind.  
When you're sad or happy, I'll be there.  
A Divine Wind...(gently)  
A Divine Wind...(I want to fly)  
I'll be there...(I love you)  
I'll be there...whoa...  
A Divine Wind (oh, oh, oh, oh, A Divine Wind)  
I'll be there...(A Divine Wind)  
I'll be there...  
  
  
Maron started to cry happily again. "Ran...that was beautiful. I was thinking, maybe, um...I could record that song, and use it in my team's routine."  
"Absolutely," said Ran, giving a thumb up. "Let me just call Usagi-san first..."  
"Usagi?' asked Maron. She knew... "Waaaaah! Sailor Moon-sama!"  
"Sailor Moon?" said Mitsuki. "Who is...?"  
"Shhh!" said Ran to the other two. "Hello, Usagi-san?"  
  
"Oh, hi Ran!" replied Usagi over the phone.  
"I want to record another song, but only with a few members of my band. Oh, and I have a couple of people who want to sing this."  
"Their names?'  
"Kusakabe Maron, and Kouyama Mitsuki, a.k.a. Full Moon."  
"Oh, a singer from Seed Records comes? Seed has some of the best rising stars. Tell you what, Ran. Come back to Serenity with those two and the few other Surfers, and we will get you started...deal?"  
"Thanks! See ya!"  
"Ja!"  
  
"Hey, can I call Ooshige-san, too?" asked Mitsuki.  
"Don't you have a phone, too?" asked Ran.  
"Um, I left mine's at home."  
Ran hesitantly gave Mitsuki her phone. She made a quick call to Ooshige-san, her manager, telling her she would be absent. She said it was all right, since they had 5 months before they begin the recording-and-touring game again.  
********  
The next day, at Serenity Studios...  
  
"Um, why are we here?" asked Miyu, Aya, and Mami to Ran. Mitsuki and Maron were busy looking over the lyrics and melody.  
"Just because," Ran said naively.  
"We don't have to record any more songs until May," said Miyu hesitantly.  
"Shut up! Listen everyone, my friends here need your help in recording this song."  
"Hey, aren't we your friends too?" asked Aya, hands on her hips, wearing an irked expression.  
"And I thought we weren't supposed to let them come in here," said Mami rather icily.  
"Yes, you're my friends as well, and for your question, Mami-rin, Usagi complied, and therefore, I can help Maron record this. Come one, you guys, show some compassion."  
They rolled their heads, but hesitantly said, "Understood." Ran giggled gleefully.  
  
"Hmmm...let me see that song," said Usagi, taking the sheet and reading it. "Oh, this melody is from Flashdance. I think we have synthesizers for it..." She brought a large synthesizer machine, and tested it, playing a bit of the introduction, and then added some more effects. Ran and the gals were amazed at how it resembled "What A Feeling."  
"Um, I forgot your names..." stammered the lady with the long blonde pigtails.  
"Oh! I am Maron Kusakabe," she said, shaking hands.  
"Mitsuki Kouyama, a.k.a. Full Moon, on loan from Seed Records," said the other, with respect.  
"Mmmm...all right..." She continued to test the synthesizer to make sure there weren't any glitches. This machine was new, and hadn't been used...until now. "This synthesizer is called the ASTAM 7000. It can simulate up to 1,000,000 different beats and sounds. It can even simulate guitar chord strums and taiko drum beats. It is updated monthly through online downloading and maintenance. You play it like a regular keyboard synthesizer."  
"What does ASTAM stand for?" asked Maron.  
"'All Songs To All Men'."  
"No wonder..." she whispered. "Hey, Tsukino-san, can you synthesize the background music to symphony music, and the dripping overdub to harp tones. Make it ethereal?"  
"There's nothing this machine can't do...certainly!" She pressed a few buttons, and when she played, it sounded even more beautiful. Ran and the others were amazed.  
"I think we're ready," said Ran to the others. "Let's go!" she yelled, striking a pose.  
"Yay~~~~!" responded the others.   
  
********  
  
When the song began, Mami was not playing the drums, since she opted to play on the ASTAM. It didn't take long for her to understand the features. Even though Mitsuki was a better singer that Maron or Ran, she decided to play backup, along with Ran, and let Maron handle lead vocals. These were her words, after all. And so, Maron sung...  
  
I want to be the wind like a breath.  
One that challenges you,  
Dries your tears, and eases your weariness.  
Sweep up the sadness, and spread joy.  
  
But because we're girls, there are times   
When you tire, or hold back your tears.  
  
CHORUS:  
I want to be a divine wind.  
When you're sad or happy, I'll be there.  
I want to be like that. And I want to fly.  
When you're sad or happy, I'll be there.  
  
In times like this, sweetheart, I'll come flying down,  
So hold me in your arms gently.  
  
CHORUS  
  
A Divine Wind...  
  
I want to be a divine wind.  
When you're sad or happy, I'll be there.  
A Divine Wind...(gently)  
A Divine Wind...(I want to fly)  
I'll be there...(I love you)  
I'll be there...whoa...  
A Divine Wind (oh, oh, oh, oh, A Divine Wind)  
Hold me gently...(A Divine Wind)  
In your arms...  
  
********  
A week later...  
  
"Ran, mail for you~~~!" said Kiyoka in her singsong voice.  
"What is it?" asked Ran, waking up, coming down the stairs. She saw an envelope, that said on the back, "For Kotobuki Ran-sama." She picked it up and opened it.  
"Ticket to Japan National High School Rhythmic Gymnastics Championships," it read. Ran smiled. There was not one, two or three, but twenty tickets in the package.  
"Um, Ran," said Taizou. "We have something to tell you. About your Australia situation..."  
Ran laughed dryly and said, "I was only playing around, Dad! You know me, silly and stuff..." She continued to laugh, and then it fainted to where she bowed her head in submittal.   
"Ran, I received a retirement pension, as well as your mom. Yamato will receive a paid leave as well."  
"That's awesome, dad!" said Ran, winking with a thumbs-up. "What will you do with the money?"  
"Use it to take a trip to Australia."  
Ran freaked out and said, "Australia...!!? But I have to see my friend coach her gymnastics team~~~!!!"  
"That's okay, Ran," said Kiyoka. "We're not leaving until next week, so..."  
"You guys can come? Yay~~~!" Ran skipped around, merrily.  
********  
  
"All right everyone," said Maron to her students, dressed in their white, green, and purple-colored practice suits, with their leotards underneath. "You girls realize that this is our big moment. There is a crowd of 15,000 here. You ladies will feel the pressure. The other schools are just like you. For many of you, this is your first time participating in Nationals. That's okay. In my first time, I got nervous, but I still led them to the title. And you know why? Because everyone, including me, had practiced for that big day, and developed on what I had instructed you to develop on: grace, skill, and execution. Remember those other matches we won? You can throw them out the window, because this one will be nowhere close to those!  
"Do not force yourselves too hard. That is, do not try to please the crowd too much by doing what you cannot be able to do! If you do that, you will lose your mental composure, and subsequently, let down the team. Secondly, compete with a focus: To succeed in gymnastics, academics, and life. So far, all of you have accomplished that goal.   
"Which brings me to the third goal: Just have fun doing this. I know some of you have thought, 'Why do I need to mess around with a ball, hoops, clubs, and a ribbon 24/7/365? Is this like a job to me?' Well, lemme tell you this, girls. I know many peers who play like it's their job, and they never have fun doing it. As a result, their lives are miserable. Look, you girls have been competing in rhythmic gymnastics since you were 5, a few, maybe later or sooner. You have naturally grown to love it. Or should I say it grows on you. Rhythmic gymnastics, if I'm not mistaken, is a sport that cannot be made for money, unlike football, basketball, baseball...if you compete as if this was just like working at McDonald's, you've single-handedly ruined the true meaning of gymnastics, and eventually, sport itself.  
"And finally, I want you girls to continue what you're doing. This is our show. Let's show the nation how we do it. First, let's have a prayer."  
Maron led the girls in a brief moment of prayer and meditation, then said, "All right! Let's do this for Momokuri! Emiko, lead the cheer!" she said, as she headed off.  
"Let's do this!" shouted a girl with long black hair and brown eyes, her hair wrapped in rosettes like Maron. And the cheer began...  
  
Wooo! Wooo!  
Strong! Serious! Matchless! Marvelous! Cheerful! Courageous!  
Wooo! Wooo!  
M-O-M-O-K-U-R-I!  
1-2-3-4 GAME START! YOU KNOW!  
  
The girls charged off to the court with a yell, the assistant coaches silently and calmly taking the music and materials for the routines. Today was going to be a big one.  
  
*******  
  
"This is not a bad spot," said Ran, with her friends and family, chatting with each other. As they entered the arena, she saw..."Mitsuki! You came!"  
"Couldn't forget my new pals," she said, saluting. "Ran, this is my agent and friend, Ooshige-san. Ooshige, this is my friend, Ran Kotobuki."  
"Nice to meet you," said Ooshige-san, shaking hands with the red mesh girl. "Nice red mesh. Wonder if I should wear one." Ran had a sweat drop on her forehead.  
  
"So, Tatsuki, what do the girls do?" asked Yuuya to his friend. "There's only a floor here!"  
"There are no uneven bars, high bar, balance beam, or vault. It's roughly a floor exercise," explained the spiky-haired one, "but they have to use a ball, clubs, hoop, and ribbon as their apparatus. They just play around with that gracefully, I guess."  
"Oh."  
"But it's beautiful, though!" Tatsuki said with a genki grin.  
"Why did I have to come here?" groaned Rei. "My work..."  
"Don't worry, sugar," said Aya. "You'll have fun."  
"Ran!" said a girl in a Momokuri practice uniform. "Come down to the floor. Nagoya-sensei is waiting for you! Here's your I.D.!"  
"Huh?" asked Ran, leaving her seat, putting the I.D. on. "Why would she...?"  
  
"Ran! You came," said Maron, watching the girls practice. Five more minutes, and the preliminary rotation would begin.  
"Would I ever let you down?" asked Ran sheepishly, with a straight face.  
"Here, wear this, so that they will recognize you." She handed to Ran the jacket that she and the girls wore during practice.  
"This is cool, but I can't...I attended a different school than..."  
"Just wear it. Please?"  
"Oh, if I must, I must." Ran hesitantly put the jacket on. A comfortable fit, she thought. "Hey, this looks good on me," she said. Then she notices something on the front. "My name...? You put in my name?"  
"Yeah," Maron said. "Look on the back, too."  
Ran looked and saw the word Kotobuki in script on it. "Maron...Maron...this...This is an honor! Why did you do this? I mean...I don't know what to say, I..."  
Maron put a finger to Ran's lips. "Relax. You don't have to say any more."  
"Th...Thank you," whispered Ran. Suddenly, another thing came to mind. She took out the some cards, and said. "Here, Maron. You dropped this at the Square."  
"Oh, thank you, how silly of me," she replied, taking them. "Now go ahead and take a seat. You're our honorary assistant, Ran!"  
Ran blushed, took her seat, and watched the drama unfold. Some of the Momokuri gymnasts chatted with Ran, and they had a light conversation.  
  
********  
There were 16 schools participating, each school representing a specific region. Momokuri represented the Tokyo-to region. In the preliminaries, the field was divided into two groups: Northern and Southern. Momokuri naturally, was placed in the Southern group. The girls wasted no time in demolishing the competition. Even though the top 4 teams advanced to the final, Momokuri finished 65 points better than the nearest opponent, Kodobashi Senior High, from Osaka.  
After an hour break of practice, the finals began. However, things began to be a bit rusty for Momokuri. After the first 3 apparatus routines were done for each school, they were a close second to Sapporo Senior High School. Sapporo had a veteran coach of 22 years, and they had been the doormat of Japan for a number of years, until this year.  
All of the teams (save the captains) did their ribbon routines. Momokuri was still in 2nd. At last, the captains of the teams did their routines. Emiko, the captain of Maron's team, would be the last gymnast to perform.  
  
"Oh no!" said Maron. "We've basically used up all our music! The rules say that we can't play the same music twice, and that we can't use our practice tapes either..."  
"So?" said Ran quizzically.  
"If we can't find a 4-minute song for Emiko-'s routine, we'll have to forfeit!"  
"No!" whispered Ran. She looked in her pants to find something, and she remembered that she left her portable CD player in Dad's car. "I got it! I'll be back."  
"Ran!? Where are you going?" Dang, she runs really fast, she thought.  
  
A minute later...  
  
"Dum-da-da-dum~~~! A CD player!" said Ran, coming back just as quickly as she left.  
"What that got to do with it?" Ran opened the CD player, and took out her CD. "No...that's my song? Ran, I don't think the judges will...Ran?" Maron saw her heading to the judges table.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" asked Ran to one official.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"This will be for our school's last routine." She handed him the CD. "Sorry we didn't give it to you sooner."  
"That's okay, ma'am. Thank you."  
As Ran left, he tested the CD and played it on his player. "Strange...this doesn't sound like typical gymnastics music...Reiko, is this legal to have something like this for a routine?"  
"Hmmm," asked Reiko. She opened the handbook. "Let's see, Hideo...music, music, music, oh, here it is! 'Section III, Rule 45: If a team is not able to bring in music beforehand, that team must search for a musical number for their routine before it begins. The song must be exactly 4 minutes long, and it can be of any genre and any artist, as long as it is of that length.' So that means, that song can count."  
"And this is also 4 minutes long, so I will agree. The name of this song is...hmmm...'Kamikaze' by the Platform Surfers." He called the announcer and told him what to do, as the next-to-last gymnast finished.  
  
"Okay, Emiko," said Maron to her, "You will be performing under a different song."  
"Huh!?" she cried. "But I'm gonna be rusty! And we're gonna lose the title!"  
"Don't worry about a thing," she said. "Just do what you do best. And be like the wind..."  
"O...okay," said Emiko, taking a deep breath. She slowly walked to the center of the floor, ready.  
  
"And now on the floor with the ribbon," aid the announcer on the microphone "representing Momokuri Academy, Emiko Shimauchi-san, performing to 'Kamikaze' by 'The Platform Surfers.'"  
"Huh!?" asked Yuuya. "How the heck did we perform that song?"  
"That was not in our knowledge," said Rei. "Did we ever perform that song?"  
"You guys didn't perform the song, we did~~~" said Miyu, Aya, and Mami. The guys just shook their heads.  
"Not fair, but I digress," said Tatsuki, watching intently. "Go Momokuri..." he whispered under his breath.  
  
As the music began, Emiko felt an aura of energy surrounding her. "I now know this song," she thought to herself as she began the routine. The crowd started to clap, then dance a bit. Everyone knew that this was like What A Feeling, and they kept clapping to the end. Some of the judges started to groove a bit, the others nodding their heads. Emiko completed her routine flawlessly, in her eyes, and in everyone else's. Ran smiled, and nodded her head. When the number finished, the crowd roared its approval.  
  
"Contestant Shimauchi's score..." said the announcer. Everyone crossed their fingers. "...10.00."  
At that moment, the crowd erupted. The girls ran out onto the floor, in dogpile formation, hugging Emiko, screaming in joy.   
Maron raised her outstretched hands and shouted, "Hallelujah, we are saved. Can we have an Amen?" The crowd responded, "Amen!" Ran went to her and said, "Congratulations, Maron. You deserve it."  
"Thank you..."  
"Or should I say...Kaitou Jeanne???"  
At that point, Maron blushed, cried a bit, but happily wiped away her tears, and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek a bit. "No, thank you, Ran Kotobuki. You saved our team! I'm so happy~~~~! Thank you soooo much!"  
"No, wait a minute, I only..." She suddenly felt her body being lifted by the gymnasts, tossing her in the air. "Hey, this feels good," she said, laughing.  
"Ran..." said Ayumi, "what are you doing?"  
"What's it look like?" Ran replied.  
"Oh, sorry. I'll shut myself up for the day."  
  
"Well, that was a good show, wasn't it?" asked Kiyoka to Taizou.  
"Yes, my dear," he replied. "Now it's time for all of us to take that vacation to Australia."  
"Mmm-hmmm..."  
"Um, Mom, Dad," said Yamato. " Sorry to interrupt your melancholies, but you have to see this..."  
Sayo pointed to the floor. "Look! It's Ran! And she's...flying!"  
Kiyoka and Taizou saw Ran being tossed in the air by the gymnasts from good ol' Momokuri.  
"Ah! Ran!" said Taizou. "What the hell are you doing over there!? You're gonna hurt yourself!"  
"Ran-chan?" said Yuuya.  
"Ran~~?" cried Miyu, Aya, Rei, Masato, Naoki, and Tatsuki.  
"ARRRRGGHHHH!!" shouted Mami. "Kotobuki, you lucky-ass bastard~~~~~!! I wanted to be with them~~~!" She cried in vain, a bit hysterically while waving her arms.  
  
Ran just looked at them, rolled her eyes, and continued to enjoy her flying experience. She, too, was like the wind...in a rhythmic sort of way. The euphoria continued well into the night.  
  
*********  
END CHAPTER 10  
  
Now, who's still with me? Show of hands? (sees that it's not possible, everyone's online) I decided to add a little KKJ and Full Moon for a twist. A bit of a side adventure...  
Be nice and fill out the review thingy. It's the least you can do. 


	11. Interlude: Now We're Onto Something

Geh! I need to get the next chapter up...   
*******  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 11:  
Interlude: Now We're Onto Something  
  
"Ran!" She looked back, and it was Maron, catching up to her. It was 9 p.m., an hour after the gymnastics competition ended. Emiko was following behind.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Maron, Emiko," she said, turning to them. She was still wearing her Momokuri jacket, her backpack, and drinking a tall water bottle. "What's up?"  
  
"Um...thank you for saving our skins, Ran. We owe you one."  
  
Ran blushed, and laughed dryly. "Actually, you already did..." She was pointing to the jacket she was wearing.  
  
"No, we meant two, Ran-senpai," said Emiko, as she gave her a big hug. And then the rest of the team arrived. "We want to thank you in a special way."  
  
"Eh...what's that?" she said, lacking conviction, a sweatdrop coming down her head. "I wanna know what it is."  
  
And suddenly, the team started to sing "Aitsu," much to Ran's surprise, and then yelled, "Thank you so much, Ran Kotobuki-sama~~~~~~~! Yay~~~!" And then they continued to toss Ran in the air, making her a bit dizzy.  
  
"Okay, kids, put Kotobuki-san down," directed Maron, and they did, but they actually dropped her, making her fall on her tush.  
  
"Uh~~~~~~..." moaned Ran, dizzy. A few seconds later, she got back up.  
  
"Ran!" said Mitsuki, running to the congregation. "I wanna thank you too!"  
  
"Eh? You as well?" She was at a loss for words.  
  
"Ran...I...it's because of you that I can write better songs. Because of you, I have the energy to become better, better than I am right now. You've shown that I can reach my full potential when it comes to music. I won't forget you. I will write a song dedicated to your accomplishments. There will never be another person like you. Thank you. Here's a special medal for you." She handed Ran a gold medal from the gymnastics competition. Apparently, there was an extra one made. Talk about coincidence. In addition, she gave her a ribbon, clubs, a ball, some sticks, and a hoop, as well as a small UFO catcher doll of Maron in her gymnastics uniform. Ran put them all in her backpack.  
  
"Why...Mitsuki, I...I'm grateful!" Tears were coming out of Ran's eyes as she put the medal on. All three hugged, as the team went "Awwwww..." in melancholy sympathy.  
  
"Goodbye, Ran," said Mitsuki and Maron. "Stay happy!"  
  
At that point, Ran flashed a victory pose (which looked fashionably titillating), winked and said in a genki pitch, "Ran Kotobuki-sama, the Queen of the GALS, is always happy! Because I aim to please! Don't forget that! Bye-bye~~~~~!!!"  
  
"Maron," said a voice behind her.  
  
"Chiaki!" shouted Maron in surprise, as he came to her, hugged her, and shared a long kiss.  
  
"Yay~~~~!" said the others, as they watched Ran leave with a spring in her step.  
  
********  
'Dayum,' contemplated Ran. 'It feels as if I've won at the Olympics. And I haven't qualified for the Japan National Athletics team yet...hmmm...'  
  
"There you are!" said Miyu with the others.  
  
"Ran~~~!" shouted the rest of Miyu's cohorts, waving at her.  
  
"You guys!" Ran shouted, running over to them. "How are you?"  
  
"Listen, Kotobuki, you have some explaining to do," said Mami.  
  
"Oh really?" she responded, wearing a sheepish/naïve gesture.  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OVER THERE, TOSSING IN THE AIR!!? I WANTED TO BE THERE~~~~!" she cried, waving her arms yet again.  
  
"Yeah, and how come you, Miyu, Aya, and those other two folks recorded a song, and Tatsuki, Rei, Naoki, Sayo, and me had no say?" asked Yuuya quizzically.  
  
"Um...I can explain," she stammered ponderously.  
  
"You don't have to," said Rei, looking into the distance like a shepherd. "What you did was right, and we have no objections, to tell the truth. Good job, Ran."  
  
"Oto...hata?" Ran blinked.  
  
"How did you get this jacket?" Aya said, looking at it.  
  
"I bought it," she proudly boasted. Taizou said an aside to Aya, saying, "She didn't...she stole it..."  
  
"YOU STOLE THAT JACKET?" exclaimed Aya. Suddenly, all eyes were on Ran.  
  
"What are you saying? Look," exclaimed Ran, a bit irked, "I got this from my acquaintances, if I may call them that, at no cost. Ha, ha, ha, ha, hah!!!" she finished, in a mock laugh.  
  
"It looks good on you, though," said Tatsuki.  
  
"Eh? Tatsukichi?"  
  
"Yay! My older sister's now a rhythmic gymnast~~!" said Sayo, dancing a little jig, much to Ran's discontent. "You have grace and sophistication, girlfriend!"  
  
"Wha...Girlfriend!?"  
  
"Anyway," said Yuuya in a sly tone, "What's in that backpack~~~?"  
  
"Um...nothing, really! Nothing!" And then her hoop popped out, causing her to yelp a bit in panic.  
  
"Oh...a hoop! Lu~~~~cky~~~~!"  
  
"SHUT UP~~~!" Ran said in embarrassment. "It's not like I can do stunts with this!"  
  
"Well, show us, Ran," said Yamato.  
  
Ran hesitantly did, and when she finished a minute later, their jaws dropped, eyes bulged. "Wha~~t?" she said with a bored expression.  
  
"Ran-senpai...that...was good..." said Masato and Naoki, holding up the "Perfect 10" signs that they bought from the event.  
  
"You guys...I think we should go home," said Ran. "It's getting late."  
  
"Understood," the others said, heaving a sigh of submission. Ran grinned.  
  
********  
  
When Ran came to her room, she put down her stuff, and (for the first time in her life, okay, maybe not), blacked out a bit and fainted onto her bed. The scent of her room was like a huge breath of fresh, heavenly air, and it had no repercussions. At least she couldn't sense any. "Ah~~~~~, what a night..." she sighed. She was about to take a power nap, when...  
  
"Ran, how are you?" asked Satsuki, walking into her room. She was wearing something...interesting...At that point, Ran jumped out of her bed as if her pants were on fire.  
  
"S,,,SATSUKI!? Where in the world did you get that lingerie thingy!?"  
  
"I bought it."  
  
Ran saw her piggy bank, and it was empty. "No...NO YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU!?"  
  
"I...did."  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHH!? You freakin' ass bastard bitch! That was my fuckin' savings you took! Fu~~~~ck!" she cried, her head exploding, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Why the hell did you have to do that!? My savings~~~~~!!!" She was about to land some sweltering blows on poor Satsuki, when the door opened. It was Yamato, and he caught them in a suggestively compromising position.  
  
"Am I interrupting something? Cat fight as usual?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Aniki~~~! Satsuki took my savings~~!" Ran whined with a pout. The childish Ran had returned.  
  
"Okay, Ran, act your age!"  
  
"I am~~~! Do you want me to beat your ass, aniki!?"  
  
"Fine. But first, dinner is going on downstairs."  
  
"We'll be there," the girls both said.  
  
"By the way, Satsuki, you look more horny than my younger sister. Much more horny. I feel like taking that off you now, and...you know..." He made a suggestive, lecherous gesture, licking his lips. Satsuki giggled hysterically, and slowly began to take it off like a strip-teaser, but Ran, blushing in anger, slammed the door shut.  
  
"Satsuki, go change into some better clothes," said Ran. "You look like you want to get AIDS right now. Go."  
  
"Will do!" she said cheerfully, as she went into the shower.  
  
"...hentai yaro baka aniki..." Ran muttered to herself.  
  
*********  
End Chapter 11  
  
Sorry if this is short, but I am deviod of inspiration... I'm putting it in shorted increments...expect the Australia issue to resurface...with a vengeance! Feedback! Who's still with me~~~~??? \(^_-)/  
BTW, did you notice that Yamato is getting sleazier every time? *Cries in joy, vain tears flowing like waterfalls* 


	12. Fly away from here

Uh-huh, Uh-huh, Uh-huh.   
  
I haven't been writing much lately, since I have to partition time with helping the little boogers at school, chatting on the boards, trying to get by on the tests and essays, and living it up with the frat boys. Thus, giving time of FF.net low priority. *Sniffle*  
However, fueled by sights of new GALS! Pictures and video, I decided to press on with Platform, just because I want to. *Smirk*  
  
Without any further ado about nothin', here's the next chapter...  
********  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 12  
Fly away from here  
  
A week after leading Maron's school to the title, Ran went to the phone in her room. 18 more hours, and she would be departing with her family for Brisbane, wherever that is. Her bedroom was well organized, but that was only because she had all her materials packed in 5 heavy suitcases.  
  
"Hello?" asked Usagi, answering the phone from her desk at Serenity.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo. It's me."  
  
"Ran! What are you up to now?"  
  
"Listen, Usagi...I hate to tell you this, but...I'm going to go on a vacation with my family."  
  
"WHAAAAT!?" She was beyond herself Ran Kotobuki, the leader of the Platform Surfers, taking a break!? Incredible! "Ran, we haven't finished the album! And..."  
  
"Shhh. Usagi, I'm going to be out for only a month and a half. What I want you to do is keep the recordings on hold, because I will return to finish it with everyone. Also, don't set a release date and tour dates for us. I'm going to go to Australia to clear my mind for a while, all right?"  
  
"Ran..." She sighed, and then said, "I hope you know what you are doing. Don't do anything that would come to bite you in the rear end, okay?"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Way ahead of me? Like I should be surprised at that?"  
  
"Usagi, I'll be fine. Australia's one hell of a country. I am in earnest it is correct."  
  
"Well...be safe, Ran. The Lord shines his light on those he blesses. Take care. Send me some pictures when you return!"  
  
"Okay, Usagi! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ran hung up the phone, and sat on her bed, in deep mediatation. 'I belong to a different family...that can't be...it just can't...' she thought. But the thought of Australia just gave her an immediate piece of mind.  
  
********  
"Kobayashi~~! Mail!" Hayama took the letter from one of the maids on the premises.  
  
"Hmmm?" He opened it, "From Kotobuki Taizou," he read, "We have decided to have a month-long stay at your family's condominium in Surfer's Paradise. Please do accommodate us well. Love, The Kotobuki Family."  
  
"Ne? Hayama-kun? What is it?" asked Sana, reading the letter intently.  
  
"My biological sister...will come here..." A sardonic grin crept across his face. It was the first time he had done it, ever. Sana just smiled naively.  
  
********  
"It's a wonderful feeling," said Usagi, watching the city from her window at the studios.  
  
"Is it?" questioned Mamoru, sipping some coffee, eating a éclair. "But, you know, Ran on hiatus..."  
  
"What about her, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"It would have been so nice if we could finish that album. And we didn't get to say goodbye. Shall we?"  
  
"Endymion...I think we shall." In a flash, Usagi's casual uniform changed to a long flowing white gown with gold and pearl trim, a white ribbon at the back and white spiraled shoulder pads. The sign of the moon was on her head, two rows of three pearls were on her hair, and a gold-bead bracelet was on her right arm. Mamoru's uniform changed to that of a general, with black armor and cape.  
  
"Sere, you ready?" Endy had a curious look.  
  
"Let's go! Wait...I'm tired of using these white high heels. Endy, are there any white tennis shoes?"  
  
He looked and then, "Oh, the Air Forces Ones you bought yesterday are right here, fresh as a bling-bling, in Ebonic speak."   
  
She laughed, put them on, and said while carrying her heels, "Off to Narita. I'll drive, Endy."  
  
"You? Of all people!" He laughed, and they walked out, locking the studio. Only 3 years ago did she drive recklessly, and now, her refinement had returned for once.  
********  
"Here we are!" said Taizou, as the family entered Narita an hour later.  
  
"Great," said Ran wearily. She had just begun to find solace, when a mob of 300-plus guys saw her.  
  
"Oh my god! It's her!" said one of them.  
  
"Whom are you talking about?" asked another.  
  
"No, I swear it! It's the...the..."  
  
"The who?" asked another guy sheepishly to his star-struck friend.  
  
"It's RAN KOTOBUKI! THE TOUGHEST GIRL IN JAPAN! SHE'S OVER THERE!!!" he yelled hysterically, pointing to Ran. "GAH! There she is! GET HER! NOW!!!"   
  
With a roar, the male mob ran at double-speed toward Ran. "Oh, now what...?" she asked, with a hint of a grunt. "What the hell do you guys want now?"  
  
"Ran-sama~~~! We want your autograph!" said one of the guys, as he and the other 299 offered their notepads and pens to her.  
  
"Eh, heheheh, you guys...I have a flight to get to in 30 minutes."  
  
"PLEEEAAASE?" asked the guys, the baby boys popping out of them.  
  
"Oh, what the hell. It's not like I get paid for this..." At that point, each person offered at 10,000-yen bill. "Then again, I REALLY don't mind," she said, with an impish snicker. In 5 minutes, she signed 300 autographs, and not breaking a sweat in between.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu, Ran-sama~~~~!" said the mob, bowing their heads. Ran rolled her eyes, and then went back with the others. They were at the QANTAS counter, confirming their flight to Brisbane.  
  
********  
"That will be five adult tickets, First Class, for Flight 911 nonstop to Brisbane, sir?" asked the attendant at the counter.  
  
"Yes," Taizou said, nudging Kiyoka a bit, who just smiled.  
  
"Oookay, that will be 1,525,600 ?, sir," he said. Taizou whipped out his obese wallet and paid it quickly. "Arigato, sir, and have a pleasant flight."  
  
"Hey, you guys~~~!" exclaimed Ran, counting her cold, hard cash, then putting it in her pocket.  
  
"RAN!" exclaimed her parents.  
  
"Ran?" said Yamato with a disoriented expression.  
  
Sayo said, "Where did you get that..."  
  
"COLD, HARD CASH?" they said in unison to her.  
  
"Oh, some guys decided to give me this if I gave them my signature, and I got 300 big ones."  
  
"1,000-yen bills right?" asked Yamato, eyes wide open.  
  
"No, more like 10,000-yen, aniki," said Ran naively. Yamato died. "And it's all for me, I guess." Yamato died again.  
  
He would have the strength to resurrect himself on the spot, and he was beyond teed. "RAN! YOU SELFISH LITTLE SISTER~~! (Lucky, too!)"  
  
Ran, unabashed by this turn of events, put a finger of Yamato's chin (a la what Rei did to her), and said, "You behave, aniki, or no cash for you."   
  
Yamato whined a bit, but got up, and said, "Sure, Ran."  
  
With a musical dum-dum-dum-du~~~~m, a voice on intercom said, "Attention! Attention! Qantas Airlines Flight 911 nonstop to Brisbane, Australia is now boarding! All passengers report to Gate 5 in 30 minutes! Once again, Qantas Airlines Flight 911 nonstop to Brisbane, Australia is now boarding! All passengers report to Gate 5 in 30 minutes!"   
  
"Well, I guess we should go," said Taizou with a sigh. "After you, my lady." Kiyoka chuckled a bit as she lead the pack, followed by the rest. As they reach Gate 5, Ran looked behind her, and saw two people coming. It was Usagi and Mamoru, dressed rather fancy (save the Air Force Ones).  
  
"Usagi-san? Chiba-san?"  
  
"Hey!" the two said, coming over to her.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We just wanted to wish you well on your journey," said Mamoru, nodding.  
  
"And why are both of you dressed like that? By the way, did you paint a crescent on your head, Usagi? Looks tacky."  
  
Usagi felt a bit irked and thought of whacking Ran with a mallet, but her cool head stayed cooler, and said, "We just wanted to dress like this." She then saw that Ran was bringing her Kotocaster with her. "Ran, take this with you."  
  
"What's this?" It was a small pendant, with a silver orchid charm on it.  
  
"Tatsuki-san told me to give this to you. He told you to keep it."  
  
"Eh~~~!? But, but, I do have a relationship with him, but, it's, it's..."  
  
"Not that strong. So he wants you to keep this pendant. Wear it with you at all times. If you throw it away into oblivion, you will basically be cursed in loneliness all your life."  
  
Ran paused, and then put it on. "Th-thanks, Usagi-san."  
  
"No problem. Have fun during your trip."  
  
They both hugged together, and as Usagi and Mamoru left, Ran walked past the concourse, showed her ticket, and went into the plane.  
  
Tatsukichi...you love me, don't you?  
I do feel the same,  
But is it really that strong?  
Make me believe it...  
  
As she put her luggage in, and went to her seat, she started fall into a dream, as the plane rolled off towards Brisbane. She had lost all sense of the real world, as she slipped into her world of possibilities, tired, and waiting for that yoke of cursed mental torture to be taken off her shoulders. It would be a long 24 hours or so before the real fun began, if there was any.  
  
*********  
END CHAPTER 12  
This took me a long time to write. Review... 


	13. And she thinks we're from Kodocha!

Here's (finally) Chapter 13. Enjoy!  
  
********  
  
The Platform Surfers  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
And she thinks we're from Kodocha!  
  
"Hayama-kun! Get the door!"  
  
"Oh? Okay." A long day of surfing after class. Well, just a couple of hours of surfing. Finals week was going on, and Hayama needed some time off from hard testing. He opened the door.  
  
"He-lloooo!" said the Kotobukis politely.  
  
"Oh, is this the Kotobuki family that's come to have a short visit?" Sayo nodded up and down rapidly. Ran punched her lightly back to Earth. "Charmed. My name's Hayama, and there's my girlfriend Sana over there," he said, pointing to the girl clad in bikini and eyeglasses, reading a book.  
  
"Gosh, these two are so beautiful, more cuter than Tatsukichi," thought Ran, blushing a bit. She gathered herself, saying, "Are you two from Kodomo no Omocha?"  
  
At that sight, Hayama and Sana burst into hysterical laughter, hopeless tears falling from their eyes. "Hahahah, would you believe that, Sana! She thinks we're from Kodocha! How funny! Hahahahah..." That did not amuse Ran. In a split second, Hayama said coolly, "No, Akito-san (THAT Hayama) and Kurata-san (THAT Sana) are busy touring America right now, promoting their series (which, I believe, has all-new cast members from the Komawari team). This is Shintani Sana. Actually, her real name's Sanae, but she likes to be called Sana, because she is much more hotter than Kurata-san. One can even say it is more of a tribute to her, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Hayama-kun is MY toy," Sana said, jumping on him, playing with him, riding on him, and basically treating him like a sexual fetish. And they were almost naked doing this. Hayama grinned, while the Kotobukis collapsed in disgust. Some respect for the visitors they had.  
  
*****  
  
"So, tell me about you guys," Hayama said over juleps in the cabana.  
  
"I am Kotobuki Taizou," the old guy said, "and this is my lovely wife Kiyoka, my son Yamato, and my two daughters, Ran and Sayo." Putting a side whisper to Hayama, he said, "You might have to watch out for Ran, though. She's a man-eater."  
  
At that point, Ran punched her dad into the wall, saying while blushing, "I AM NOT A MAN-EATER! I AM A KOGAL!!! A KOGAL!!!!"  
  
"I can see that, Ran-chan," said Hayama, licking his lips, approaching her like an animal. "You're sexy enough already. That red streak in your hair makes you even sexier. It makes me want you so bad."  
  
Ran blushed a bit, but felt her heart beating.  
  
Thump...thump...thump-thump...thump-thump...  
  
"Why, is this hunk starting to get on me all of a sudden?" she thought. She started to sweat a bit. Was it because she was nervous? Or was it something else? It must have been that bikini she was wearing underneath her dress today. And now he was about to do her...PERVERT!!!  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Sayo, jumping in front of Ran. "Don't you dare mess with my older sister! She's already taken. So don't you dare touch her!!"   
  
At that sight, Hayama felt his heart sank. Sure, Ran was a blood relative in some way, but her looks and her naivety made his mojo rise even faster than Sana's. Eventually, he relaxed, then said, "If you want, I can teach you folks how to surf! You wanna?"   
  
"Sure," said Sayo and Ran.  
  
"Hayachi," Sayo said playfully. He was red in the face after that remark.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ran.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, you guys," said Usagi to the others at Serenity, "We will release the first single in 3 days. We already have everything set, just need a few bits and pieces of editing. There will be an album version, plus some other side tracks, 3 of them. This is going to be a blast!"  
  
"All right," went the others, some doing high fives, all but Miyu and Aya.  
  
"Gosh, I miss my friend," said Miyu, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Me too," said Aya. "I want a puff...can you hand me one?"  
  
"Sure," the girl with the short blonde hair said, handing her one.  
  
And then, Tatsuki's phone rang.  
  
"Moshi mo~~~shi?" he asked over the phone.  
  
"Tatsukichi~~~~~~! Dar~~~li~~~~~ng! Please save me~~~!" It was a damsel-in-distress voice, with multiple sobs for effect.  
  
"Ran-pyon? What's the matter, Ran-pyon!?"  
  
"Ran!?" exclaimed everyone, gathering around the sunboy.  
  
"She's in danger down there," he whispered. "Ran, what's wrong?"  
  
"There's this relative of mine's who's trying to squeeze my boobs and do me all over and make me a mommy and have babies and..."  
  
At that point, everyone collapsed.  
  
"So I assume you're having fun?" Tatsuki asked in a monotonous tone.  
  
Ran giggled and said, "Australia's a nice place! Cool people here. And now I know how to surf~~~..." she said in a singsong voice.  
  
"How nice," he said. "Ran-pyon, the first single, 'Surf Guitar,' is going to be released in three days. We're gonna make it, baby! YE~~~A~~~H~~~!"  
  
"Cool. Hey, I'll see you guys later, 'kay?"  
  
"All right, Ran-pyon. You take care, love. Come back soon. Chu! Bye!"  
  
"Chu! Bye!"  
  
******  
  
"It's great that Ran is doing fine over there," said Yuuya.  
  
"I'm jealous," said Mami.  
  
"Sayo..." said Masato. And then he couldn't help it. "OH DAMMIT! HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT MY SAYO-CHA~~~~N!? WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?"  
  
"He's hopeless," said Rei.  
  
"Real hopeless," said Naoki.  
  
******  
  
End Chapter 13 


	14. Radio, and an interview

It's been a while since I updated "Platform," so here's the next chapter. I have a lot of projects I'm tackling, but I will keep this project on a good priority...  
  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 14:  
Radio, and an interview.  
  
************  
"Hey, hey, hey! This is DJ Kohaku for Tokyo FM, and now, we have a new song by request that has started to go into CD shelves as of today. Here is The Platform Surfers, a 10-group surf band from Shibuya, with their debut single, 'Surf Guitar.' Enjoy! This is Tokyo FM!"  
And so, the Platform Surfers were on the radio.  
  
***  
The phone rang. Ran picked it up, still feeling fresh after the 33rd dip in the Kobayashi pool. "Hello? Sup?"  
"It's Miyu. Hi, Ran!"  
"Miyu! How are things up there?"  
"You know what? We're on the air!"  
"NO WAY! You're kidding, right?"  
"I'm serious! Every radio station in Tokyo is playing our song!"  
"Kyaa~~~~~!!! That's too cool!"  
"And you know what? Our next single, A-I-TSU, is going to be out on shelves in two weeks! Tsukino-san is asking you to head back to Japan. We have a lot of interviews to go to! Our first one is in 3 days! Please, Ran? And Sayo, too!"  
She thought for a moment, and then said, "Sure. My bratty sister and me will be there tomorrow morning. See you."  
"Toodles~~!"  
***  
  
"Ran," said Hayama, "I have something to tell you."  
"What?"  
"I'm not one of your relatives."  
"WHAAAT!?"  
"My father is good friends with Taizou-san, and he asked him if he could check out Brisbane."  
"Oh, thank goodness. But please, don't touch me!" she exclaimed, crossing her fingers in front of Hayama's face. "I'm already taken!"  
At that point, Taizou and Kiyoka came over.  
"Ran," said the tall man with gray hair, "so, you're going back home, right? And Sayo, too?"  
"Ya~~y!" said Sayo. "I go back home! Wheeheee!"  
"That's right," said Ran with composure. "The radio stations in Tokyo are playing my band's song, and now I've gotta do some interviews."  
"That's wonderful!" Kiyoka said. "We'll stay here. Yamato, do you want to go home as well?"  
"Sure, he said. Me, Ran, and Sayo will take care of the house."  
"Good," said Taizou. "We'll see you guys later. Pack up your stuff, the three of you. Ran, don't forget the Kotocaster."  
"Right," the three kids said in unison.  
***  
  
At Shibuya Square, everyone was tense. They were waiting for the three of them to head home.  
"That's a good boy," said Mami, referring to Yuuya. "Suck it good."  
"Um, Mami," said Rei, "why is Yuuya doing THAT?" Yuuya's head was basically on Mami's breasts. He was enjoying it, blushing.  
"Can't talk," Yuuya said, muffled. "Sharing love with fiancée. Mmmm...."  
"Oh." Rei stuck his tongue out in boredom and slight disgust.  
"I wonder when Ran, Sayo, and Yamato-kun will be back," said Miyu. "I miss them."  
"They've only been gone for a week," said Aya. "It's not like they got eaten up or something!"  
"Oh, Aya~~~~! Don't say that!!!"  
"Sayo-chan," said Masato. "Please come home..."  
"There there, Masato," said Naoki. "Don't worry about it. They'll be fine."  
"But I can't live without her! I have dreams about her EVERY FUCKIN' DAY! SAYO~~~~~! COME TO ME~~~~~!!!"  
Suddenly, a black limousine arrived. Out of the limousine cane Yamato, dressed like Neo from the Matrix, Sayo, dressed in a halter top and denim shorts, and Ran, who was dressed in a white leather jacket, short white skirt, and a leopard-skin shirt. All were stunned. And then they crowded the three.  
"Oh, brother," said Ran, full of mixed emotions.  
  
******  
The next day, each of the band members had an interview. Here were some of the questions asked.  
  
Ribon: Why did the ten of you decide to form a band like this, let alone a surf band?  
Miyu: Well, all of us were best friends in high school, though some were in junior high. See, how we got started was this: Mami, our drummer, showed us this garage in her house. And then, she shows us this drum set, and other instruments. She's one good drummer, but the surf rhythm's her signature bread and butter. Also, Ran has a special electric guitar called a Kotocaster. This guitar sounds like cross between a koto, a shamisen, and an electric guitar, and it looks like a cross between those three mentioned. Rare instrument, but that's how we got together. And then our producer and agent, Tsukino Usagi-san, also known as Sailor Moon, comes over, and gives us a contract to sign. The rest is history.  
  
Ribon: Ran, how do you guys like to play music? Do you add style to it? Go all the way? How do you do it?  
Ran: In our band, we like to put balance and harmony in our song. We're not just an instrumental band. We can sing, too. Our first single, which is already on sale, is instrumental, but our next single will be vocal, with some instrumental tracks.   
As for how we play our music, sometimes we like to dance while we play [our instruments]. The thing about our playing is that we don't look like we're just synching it. See, many pop stars and rock stars today just synch while playing their music. We don't do that. It looks pretty embarrassing and stupid. We do our thing, while we shake what our parents gave us, while not looking like we're imitating it. While I play the Kotocaster, I sometimes do a little twist, maybe wiggle my hips a bit...Style mixed with execution and good playing without compromises is what this band lives by, and will die by.  
  
Ribon: Aya, why did you like to play the bass? What is it about the instrument that makes it so special?  
Aya: There are a lot of things that make the electric bass special. First, you don't have to strum it. Plucking it a bit, even just touching the four strings, gives it that deep sound. Plus, it allows you to improvise and set the tone for the melody. I like to harmonize and integrate my instrument with the others, and when you play it right, it also gives a rhythmic sound, that just makes you want to dance. Also, it's so simple to play. But making sure you have knowledge of it, and knowing all the right moves, will make you a good bass player.  
  
Ribon: Mami, you're a good drummer. Tell us a little something about your drumming ability per se. Do you break a sweat drumming?  
Mami: Good question. I began drumming at a young age. Of course, like the other members, I have a fetish for surf music. The simple surf beat is something that makes gals and guys shake it whenever they have the chance, maybe nod their heads at the very least. I think the surf rhythm is a very...sexy beat, and that's why I like to play that.  
I don't break a sweat drumming. But if the Platform Surfers have a concert that lasts 2 or 3 hours, I guess having a few water bottles handy per member wouldn't hurt. But I don't break a sweat; really, I don't.  
  
Ribon: Rei, why did you decide to become a secondary guitarist, along with Miyu? How do your skills contribute to the chemistry of the band?  
Rei: I'm not necessarily a secondary guitarist, as I adlib with Ran on the melodies at times. The same thing goes with Miyu. However, she is more on the acoustic side of things.   
I think that music is one way you can communicate your emotions, even if you don't show it, and you have a so-so outlook on life. For me, it comes naturally. I don't try to be the center of attention. I just try to add balance to the team, as Ran previously mentioned.  
All of us are friends. Any talk of us breaking up, getting greedy and stuff, would be detrimental to our friendships. We don't play for money; we play because we love to play. Many bands want the money. We want the music.  
  
Ribon: Yuuya, it has been known that you like music from the 80's. Is that correct? If so, why?  
Yuuya: I have been a fan of bands like Duran Duran, the Clash, the Cure, those bands. In our debut album which will come in a month, the male members of the band; that is, me, Rei, Tatsuki, Naoko, and Masato, play some 80's covers. However, we put our brand of music to it, so that sounds unique. You'll love it. Trust us. (wink)  
  
Ribon: Ran, we heard from some trusted sources that you co-wrote a song, along with Kouyama Mitsuki-san, otherwise known as Full Moon, and Kusakabe Maron, called "Kamikaze." This song ended up on the charts and hit the ichiban last week. Give me your thoughts.  
Ran: Heh. Funny you should ask. See, it was a few days before I left. Maron is a very nice person. She was trying to find a song that would define Momokuri Academy's run towards defending their national [rhythmic] gymnastics [title], and I decided, along with Mitsuki, to create a song specially designed for the situation. It was based on a poem she wrote, and we used the melody from "Flashdance" with a twist of the lemon to get it done. Completed in one take at Serenity, and slipped in at the last second...mission accomplished, title won. I'm proud of the [gymnastics] team, Maron, and Mitsuki that day. I even got a team jacket, and little tosses in the air. Cloud nine material, I tell ya.  
But what surprised me is that "Kamikaze" reached the ichiban. THAT is new news to me. (wink) It's a bonus, I can tell you that much.  
Ribon: And that's what makes music special.  
Ran: Certainly. You better you bet. (laugh)  
  
Ribon: Sayo, you recorded a track at the end of your upcoming album. Tell us about it.  
Sayo: With pleasure. Basically, my older sister, Rei, and the others were having a lunch break at the studio. Masato, Naoki and me wanted to play something to pass the time away. There was this song by Santo and Johnny called "Sleepwalker" that we decided to play. Ran, always being the jumpstarter, decided to play drums on this song. It ended up being the closer to this record we're getting ready to make. Pretty nice.  
  
Ribon: Masato, Naoki, do you consider yourselves as versatile players when it comes to...playing? Tell us about it.  
Masato: I'm usually limited to percussion, and other special instruments. I only play guitar when it's really necessary, but I'm only good at the rhythm portion, not lead.  
Naoki: Masato and me are also good when it comes to backup vocals. On the Clash and Cure covers, we have solid vocals to accompany Yuuya, Rei, and the Big Monkey himself [Tatsuki].  
  
Ribon: Tatsuki, let me ask you one question: Why do you like to play ukulele on this record? Give me a concise reason.  
Tatsuki: Well, I don't always play ukulele on this record, but the reason I play it is because its very simple to use. The ukulele is generally a strumming instrument, and is not a good lead instrument. So it puts a lot of heat off. I, like a few others in this band, are versatile.  
  
Ribon: Miyu, you play rhythm guitar on a lot of these songs. Which songs are they and what are your thoughts?  
Miyu: Easy question. I play rhythm guitar on the first 5 tracks, but in my song, "I WILL," I play synthesizers, sound sampling, and program the drums. In fact, all the instruments in that song are programmed by me, with the exception of the guitar lick by Ran. I wrote and put the lyrics to this song out of thought for my fiancée, Kotobuki Yamato-kun, and it came out so well. This is one of the few mellow songs. "Yasashisa to Yowasa wa Chigau" is a song that Aya created, and she did the same thing for my song: program synthesizers, sampling, drum programming.  
  
Ribon: Ran, you also wrote and composed a song for this album too. Give us a look behind the scenes of how it was all put together.  
Ran: "Hiru ni Miru Yume" is a song that I had fun composing and writing lyrics on. Miyu, Mami, and Aya did a wonderful job providing backup vocals to this. I did this out of the fact that I will stop at nothing to make the most out of my life. I could live for another hundred years; I could die tomorrow. All I wanted was to make the most out of what I have left to give. I don't have a lot to live, but I have a lot to give. That's what triggered "Hiru." I even added some really good guitar lick to it using my Kotocaster. Also, this was the first song in which there wasn't any backup of rhythm guitars by Miyu or Rei.  
--------  
  
"Perfect," said Ran, walking back home with her family later that day. The interview was over, and for the first time in her life, she was exhausted from the 5-hour grilling concerning the events.  
"How was the interview, sweetie?" asked Taizou, stretching a bit.  
"Ordinary," she said with a frown, before a surge of endorphins came in. "But it was fun!"  
"Whatever," said Yamato. "You with the fake smile again?"  
"Not like you care, aniki."  
"It's so grat that you're on the radio with Sayo- and your friends, Ran," said Kiyoka gleefully. "You taking care of that Kotocaster right, sunshine?"  
"All in a day's work for the invincible Kotobuki Ran-sama," she said with assertion.  
"I'm hungry, Dad," said Sayo, her stomach snarling a bit. "Is there anything to eat at home. It may have gotten spoiled or something..."  
"Don't worry, honey," Kiyoka coaxed, as she opened the door. "There should be plenty to eat-oh...my...God."  
The house was a mess. Food and beverages were all over the house, and a few rodents feasted in the fun. And in the center of the horrendous melee was...  
"SATSUKIIIIII!?" yelled Ran. "What the hell did you just do to my house, you idiot!?"  
She had gotten a bit fat from too much boredom, but not that fat. She still looked slim and with a figure, but a bit flabby, as Ran suspected.  
"Um...I just...uh...knocked myself out?"  
"ARGGHHHHH!!" Suddenly, Ran was chasing Satsuki all over the house.  
"Kanari blue..." said the other four in depressed unison.  
  
********  
End Chapter 14  
Next chapter...could it be...the Platform Surfers' first concert? Find out next time...!!! 


	15. Piano or drums?

*********  
And what will result now, since I have been sleeping on this, is a series of short chapters. Actually, a chapter broken up into smaller sections.  
  
*********  
The Platform Surfers  
Chapter 14a  
Piano...or drums?  
  
Time passed. The Platform Surfers had their first concert a few days later, at the Bunkamura Entertainment complex. The album had finished, entitles One, since the whole gang had decided to call their first album One, the next, Two, and so on. Life became more hectic for Ran with each passing day. Morning called for recording, the next, interviews and autographs, leaving a few hours for free time. The guys had never sipped so much so much alcohol in their lives. They could tolerate it, but for how long? Usagi never tolerated any part of the band being drunk while recording. Their was fear by the other members of staff at Serenity Studios of instruments being destroyed. Yuuya seemed to be the rowdiest, but he was only yelling like crazy, the product of days, no, week, no months of caffeine and sugar on end, combined with lack of sleep, and eyes redder than tomatoes. Rei, meanwhile, was completely sleepy: he slept at the studio, between interviews; he himself was the result of confusing valium for aspirin. He had a conscience, though, and never went on an overdose, not even considering the word. He would quit taking those pills a few days later, and regain a background of normalcy, cradling Aya into his arms, cocooned in closure and reconciliation.   
Ran and Tatsuki wouldn't deny it: they made out like there was no tomorrow. It was not surprising to see the Kotobuki household looking like this: Tatsuki sleeping with Ran in her bed, Miyu sleeping with Yamato in his bed, Sayo and Masato chitchatting in her room, while Satsuki did cleanup, even talking with the 'rents on the daily agenda.  
And if you thought that was crazy, Mami and Yuuya were definitely head over heels for each other. In fact, some of the local paparazzi tabloids posted pictures of Mami and Yuuya graphically eloping, it made both of them so full of it, ripping the press for the lack of [sexual] privacy, and fittingly so.  
  
It wouldn't be long before they finally came back to where their friendships all started.  
  
---  
  
The crowd at Kounan was on their feet, as the Platform Surfers, fresh off their first release of One last month, went up onstage for their annual concert.  
"Hello everybody!" roared Yuuya to the mob of fans. Some were still asking for   
"We're going to play a few tunes for you," said Ran to everyone at Kounan one day in April, at a time where the cherry blossoms were blooming like confetti. "Our first tune is called...'Baja.' Ready, you guys?"  
The band let out a big "YEAH!"  
"Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
What resulted was a mother lode of background, chemistry, and consistency in order.  
Mamirin, always the drummaster, started the beat, then Aya let out the bass, and soon the crowd got into the groove. Ran started it out on her Kotocaster, with Rei responding on his. On the bridge, to the surprise of everyone, Miyu, once a sole person on rhythm, landed it out, hotdogging it like Eric Clapton mixed with Carlos Santana, her lipstick shining like the sun, as did all the other girls. Yuuya kept strumming, Tatsuki kept the form in motion with the synthesizers, and the kids made the rhythm possible, dancing in a choreographed manner in the background while on rhythm. This was called, as Hachiko's master called it, "Teamwork."  
  
The crowd loved it. They loved every minute of it.  
  
-------  
  
"Hold on just a minute," Mami said a few days later, back at the studio. "I just had an idea."  
"Hmmmm?" asked everyone else.  
"What is it, Mami?" asked Yuuya inquisitively.  
"I just realized, back when I was at Kurosawa High, that I had a talent for the piano."  
"Okay...and...?"  
"And...I don't know about you guys, but...do you mind if I do piano and synthesizer duties instead?"  
"Hold on, hold on," said Ran, her arms outstretched. "Let's get back to square one here. Now here we were thinking you were the drummer extraordinaire, and we've been had these past 12 months!? Oh, like that is so lame."  
"Lame, as in double-crossed," said Miyu, plucking a few strings. "Gah, it's out of tune."  
"But...who's going to play the drums?" asked Aya.  
The room fell silent.  
"Hey you guys," asked Usagi, peering. "What are you guys do...ing?"  
Still silent.  
"Can someone explain to me what is going on here?"  
One second, two seconds, three...  
"I'll do it!" said Yuuya, raising his hands. He went over to the drum set, cracked his knuckles, and got to work.  
"What is he doing?" asked Sayo to Masato.  
"Yeeehaaaaa!" roared Yuuya, jamming on the drums.  
"Dang, he's much stronger and faster than I am on it," Mami mumbled to herself. "Ah well, it's a good change." A snicker of evil genius-style glee. Everyone else collapsed.  
  
--------  
  
RIBON: And after "One," you guys made a move like that?  
RAN: Mmm-hmmm. I didn't know that Mamirin had a knack for the piano as well. Didn't tell us, after all these months. (laughs) It worked out fine. From that point on, our music became a refined version of surf. You know the band can/goo?  
RIBON: Certainly, yes.  
RAN: And their pianist/lead vocalist Tapiko?  
RIBON: Mmm-hmmm.  
RAN: Well, in Mamirin's case worked it out that way. Youthful voice still, high-pitched, but with a talent like that, she might as well be a protégé of Tapiko, y'know?  
RIBON: That Kotocaster still works like a charm, doesn't it.  
RAN: You betcha.  
  
********  
END CHAPTER 14A 


End file.
